Nîn Lond My Haven
by Lunar678
Summary: Aerilyn has lived most of her life as that of a Ranger of the North, as one of the last known living Dunedain women to this day. But when a certain wizard shows up at her cabin in the woods did she know how much her life, her destiny was going to change.
1. Chapter 1

Aerilyn had lived most of her life as that of a Ranger of the North, as one of the last living Dunedain women known to this day. But when a certain wizard shows up at her cabin in the woods did she know how much he life, her destiny was going to change.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Meeting.<p>

A dark figure was following its target. 'These must be the Hobbits Gandalf told me to watch, but I thought there was only two.' The figure followed them in the shadows as the Hobbits made their way to Bree.

After they had entered Bree, the figured moved toward the gate as well. They knocked on the door to alert the gate keeper. He opened the window to see the figure.

"A Ranger." Was all he said as he shut the window and opened the door. It wasn't surprising that he let them in without questions since a lot of different Ranger's enter Bree on regular bases. The figured nodded their head to the man and continued on to The Prancing Pony inn.

When they entered some activity stopped from the men. The figure scanned the room and found the Hobbits sitting at a table in the middle of the room. The figured looked around again and noticed another Ranger in the dark corner watching the Hobbits. 'That must be the other Ranger Gandalf told me about.' The figured moved to an empty table not far from the Hobbits.

They heard one of the Hobbits talking about the man in the corner. One of the other Hobbits asked the Inn keeper who he is. All they could make out was the name Strider.

The figure distinctively looks to the man. 'So he is finally coming out of the shadows.' But before they could do anymore thinking on the subject there was a commotion behind them. They turned in time to see one of the Hobbits fall to the floor and something falling to his hand and then he disappeared. They saw movement to the side of them to see Strider getting up.

'I think it's my time to leave.' The figure got up and silently left the inn. They walked across the street to the other inn, guessing the other Ranger would take the Hobbits there. After they were settled in the inn did they hear the screams of the Wraiths.

The next day they figured followed Strider and the Hobbits as they left Bree. It wasn't till the second day did Strider realize they were being followed.

Aragorn's POV

It was the second day of leading the Hobbits from Bree that I realized that we we're being followed. I stopped making the Hobbits stop. "Why are you stopping" Sam said. "We are being followed." I whispered. "The Wraiths?" they whispered. "No it's a single person." I whispered. "Stay here." I moved off to my right and into the trees silently moving back the way we came to come up behind the one following us. I found them easily enough, drawing my sword noticing the stranger was wear clothes of a Ranger. I placed my sword at their neck. They tensed up and held up their hand, which looks more feminine.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" I said. They moved there head to look at the sword. "I am a friend of Gandalf's. He sent me to help you." They said. I quickly moved my sword away from them. 'A women?'

They turned around removing their hood. Sure enough it was a lady Ranger. "You said Gandalf sent you." I said. "Yes. I followed the Hobbits a little while before they had reached Bree." She said. "I see, follow me. I've left the Hobbits for to long." I said leading her towards the Hobbits.

Original POV

I followed Strider towards where the Hobbits waited. When we entered the clearing they stood up. "Who is she." One of them asked. "I friend of Gandalf's who was sent to help." Strider said. "I'm Aerilyn, young Hobbits, I am at your service until we reach Rivendall." I said with a smile. As we walked they told me their names. Just as night was falling we had reached Weathertop.

"This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Strider said, walking towards the tower. The Hobbits collapsed into a small hollow halfway up. Strider drops 4 swords at their feet. "There are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." He nodded for me to follow. "I'll take the north and east." I said. He nodded going off in the opposite direction. Only a couple of minutes after leaving the Hobbits did I hear the shriek of the RingWraiths.

I turned around and ran back to toward Weathertop. I got there at the same time as Strider. He had his sword drawn and a lit torch. While fighting the Wraiths from the Hobbits did I hear a scream of pain behind us. I quickly ran to them and moved Sam out of the way. I moved his clothe from his shoulder to look at the wound. As Strider was moving over after making the Wraith flee, I was reaching into one of my pouches to get what I had left of my Athelas. I put it in my mouth to chew it. I put it on the wound as Strider was telling them about the sword.

"That is all the Athelas that I have. It will have to do until me find more and to Rivendall." Strider nodded picking up Frodo. We all started to jog grimly from Weathertop. "Hurry." Strider said. "We are three days from Rivendall." Sam said. "Hold on Frodo." "He'll never make it." We eventually stop. Strider set Frodo down on the ground as the other Hobbits gathered around him.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked. Strider looked out into the darkness. "No he is passing into the shadow world; he will soon become a Wraith like them." A distant cry of a RingWraith carries through the air. "They are close." Merry said. Frodo gasps in sudden pain. "Aerilyn, we must find more Athelas." Strider said. "I'm on it." I said getting up. I moved off, it didn't take long to found some. When I got back to the other there was someone else there. A female elf.

I stood by watching. "He's fading...he's not going to last. We must get him to my father." She said. Strider quickly lifts Frodo and places him on the horse. "I have been looking for you for two days." She said. "Where are you taking him?" Pippin asked. "There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know." They started specking in Elvish. It was a good thing I understood.

"Dartho guin Berian...rych le ad tolthathon." (Stay with the Hobbits...I'll send horses for you.) Strider said. "Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im." (I'll take him. I'm the faster rider.) She said. "Andelu I ven." (The road is too dangerous.) Strider told her. "Frodo Fir. Ae anthradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beraitha hon." (If I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect him.) She said.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

"I do not fear them." She said. She mounts her horse. "Arwen...ride hard, don't look back." Strider said. "Noro Lim, Asfaloth, Noro Lim!" she said sprinting off with Frodo. "What are you doing! Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

We finally made it to Rivendell after three days; we were all tired and dirty. An elf was there to greet us. "Welcome to Rivendell. I'm sure you're all tired and wish to get cleaned. Hobbits, if you will follow, these elves will take you to a room to get clean, food and rest." After the Hobbits left looking back at me, I gave them a smile. After they left the elf turned to us. "Lord Aragorn you must get some rest yourself. You know where your room is." He said to Aragorn.

Aragorn turned to me. "I will most likely see you later Lady Aerilyn." He said nodding to me, walking up the stairs past the elf. "Come I'll show you to the baths. I'll have some maids bring you a change of clothe." He said. "I am Lord Elrond. Lord of Rivendell. May I know who else Gandalf sent?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm Lady Aerilyn daughter of Arthion, former lord of Fornost." I said. "Then you are welcome here in Rivendell." We stopped in front of a door which he opened. "The maids will be here shortly with clothing. You are free to roam around. I will take my leave." He said bow, turning to leave.

I entered the room and closed the door. I removed all my weapons checking their sharpness. "I have to get some of these sharpened. They would be no good without." I sat them down on the table. I then removed all my clothing and sat them down beside my weapons. The maid would most likely get them clean and mended. I saw that this bath already had hot water sitting in the pool. I moved forward and sank into the pool, feeling the heat seep into my aching body.

As I was reaching for the soap there was a knock on the door. "You may enter." I said. Two elven maids entered one carry a dress and under dress, and slippers. They smiled at me. "Milady we can do that for your, if your wish." One of them asked. "No, it's alright, I can do it." "Let us do it milady. You can rest while we do so." "Alright." I said, setting the soap down. I stood and had my back to them. I silently let them wash my body. This wasn't the first time that I had this done. After they finished, I sat back down so one could wash my hair. "You have such beautiful. It's so black." One of them said. "Thank you. That's why my Ranger name is Raven." I said. After she rinse my hair, she asked me to step out of the pool. She wrapped a large towel around me and had me sit in front of a mirror. While just in the towel she brushed my hair out. After drying, they helped me into the under dress then dress. I sat down in the chair and slipped on the slippers. I stood up and looked at them. They smiled and went to my clothing and weapons.

"We will have your clothes' mended and cleaned and your weapons sharpened. Then have them sent to your room. Good day milady." One said. "Good day and thank you." I said. They left the room and I followed. I walked around for a while till I walked by a room with the door open. I could hear voices coming from inside. I peeked around the door to see Frodo sitting up in the bed with the other Hobbits sitting around him. Gandalf was sitting in a chair beside the bed smiling at the Hobbits. I enter the room smiling. "So this is where you are, Master Frodo." They all looked up at me. "Aerilyn, is that you." Frodo said. "It is its good to see you are well Frodo and the rest of you as well. You as well Gandalf." I said.

"You look really beautiful Aerilyn." Pippin said. "Thank you Pippin. It's been a long time since I wore a dress. But alas, I wish to speak with Gandalf if I can pull him away for a little bit." Gandalf stood up. "That is alright, I was just about to leave." I turned and left the room, with Gandalf following. We walked away from the room. "Gandalf, why did you really call on me to help the Hobbits, when there was someone else there to help?" I asked. "All I can say is that it's your destiny. Where it goes is all up to you." He said. "There is to be a meeting of the free people tomorrow. I have already talked about it with Elrond that you may attend it with Lord Aragorn. Whatever comes out of tomorrow is up to you." He said that and moved on as I stopped.

After some thinking I moved on and continue my walk around Rivendell. I turn a corner and see a painting of Isildur and Sauron. Then I turn to the shrine where the broken sword lying there. "Narsil!" I say in a whisper. After a while looking at the sword, do I realize that I'm not alone. I look up to see Aragorn sitting on a bench holding a book, looking my way. "You are welcome to join me." He said.

I smiled and moved over to sit beside him. "Are you enjoying you stay here in Rivendell." He asked me. I turned my head to the left and looked out at the garden behind us. "Very much so, it's so beautiful here." I said. "You do not seem to be surprised about knowing who I am." He said. I turned to look at him. "I guessed who you where back in the Inn, when I heard the name Strider. Through all my years as a ranger I had learned the names of some of the other rangers. But your name was alway talked about the most. Before my father died I had asked him, and he told about how he brought you to Rivendell when you where I young boy. Of how this Strider was my kinsmen, my future king. So I always kept an open ear hoping we would cross paths someday." I said smiling, he smiled back. We both fell into a comfortable silence while he returned to his book, while I brought my legs up onto the bench under me and leaned against the banister then felt that we were no longer alone. I looked over to see a man coming from the same way I did.

"You are both no elf." He said. "The Men of the South are welcome here." Aragorn said. "Who are you?" The man asked. "We are friends of Gandalf the Grey." Aragorn said, including me. "Then we are here on a common purpose...friend." he said. I could tell he seemed puzzled by Aragorn's reluctance to reveal his identity, but smiles again good-naturedly and turns to the Lady's shrine opposite the wall painting. He picks up the haft and stares at the blade. "The shards of Narsil! The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand!" he said. He ran his finger up the blade and cuts himself. In amazement "It's still sharp!" he said, turns to look at us and in disdain. "But no more than a broken heirloom!" He returns the sword carelessly and it clatters to the ground. He hesitates, then walks away.

Aragorn gets up and walks to the shrine. He picks up the dropped haft and carefully sets it in place with the other shards. I stand up as he takes a step back and touches his right hand to his heart, as he looks at the statue of the Lady. I don't know what made me speak up but I walked up behind him. "Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate." I said. "The same blood flows in my veins." He turns to me. "Same weakness." I put a hand to his cheek. "You time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it." I said and stepped back. "And if it is my fate then I'll see you do so at the Black Gates. For I feel that my destiny is somehow tied with yours." I was going to leave but Aragorn stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I turned back to him as he moved down close to me. "I feel that it is as well." He said, looking me in the eyes.

We stood like that for what seemed like hours before his lips finally softly touched mine. I closed my eyes as I returned the kiss, one of my hands moving to his neck. After a minute or two of this soft kiss he pulled me closer deepen it. All I could think is that this felt like home. Like I was meant to be here, with this man. He pulled away from the kiss, looking into my eyes. "We must get our rest, we have a busy day tomorrow. For I hear you are going to attend the meeting." He asked. "Yes, Gandalf had requested it with Elrond." I said. "Then let me walk you to your room." He held his arm out and I placed my hand on his arm as he walked me to my room. "How do you know which room is mine." I asked him looking up at him. "Lord Elrond told me before he went off to find Gandalf." He said. We continued walking down the halls until we stopped in front of a door. "This is your room. Mine is two doors down. If you wish, I can come and take you to the meeting tomorrow morning." He asked. "I think that would be good, I would probably get lost trying to find it." I said with a laugh. "Then I wish you a good night." He said and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Good night Aragorn." I said before entering my room.

Next morning.

The next morning after the maids had helped me into another dress, this one a blue colour did I hear a knock on the door. I turned to one of the maid. "Could you please get that, it might be Lord Aragorn. He is escorting me to the meeting." I asked, as the other maid was finishing tying my dress. I walked out from behind the screen and to the door. "Are you ready." He asked. "Yes." I said with a sigh. I took his arm as we walked down the hall. When we entered the meeting area, I could see Gandalf and Frodo across from me. Also that man from last night with two others and three elves and three dwarves sit in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal. Aragorn sits beside the man from last night while I took the seat to his left.

Lord Elrond stood up. "Strangers from distant land, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate—this one doom." Gestures to the pedestal. "Bring forth the ring. Frodo." He said.

Frodo rises and lays the ring on the pedestal. "So it is true.." The man from last night said. Frodo returns to his seat beside Gandalf. He seems relieved. I notice all the Council stare at the Ring. Mesmerized by it. It appears to start whispering to each of them in turn. While I heard nothing. The man from last night rises to address the Council. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand." He approaches the Ring on the plinth. "Isildur's Bane is found." The man reaches out towards the Ring. Gandalf and Elrond exchange concerned looks. The man's fingers hover above the Ring. "Isildur's Bane." He says again.

Elrond leaps up. "Boromir!" he says loudly. I could hear its harsh chant. Gandalf suddenly stands up and also begins the chant of Black Speech. Thunder crackles as the sky darkens. The Council stare around them in fear and confusion. " Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg tharkatuluk agh burum-ishi krimpatul." He said. The voice of the Ring dies away. People resume their seats, horrified, Boromir amongst them. I had remained seated. Elrond rebukes Gandalf strongly. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!"

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil." Gandalf said. He gives Boromir a final scathing glance and resumes his seat. Boromir is unperturbed. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He starts to pace. "Long had my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your land kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." He said.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn says. "And what would a ranger know of this matter." Boromir said. I was going to speak up but an Elf beats me to it."This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance." He said. "Aragorn? This...is Isildur's heir?" "And heir to the throne of Gondor." I could see Frodo look wide-eyed at Aragorn. "Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn tells the elf. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said, returning to his seat. This man was making me even angrier at him. Aragorn must have noticed since he put his hand on my arm. I turned to look at him and he gave me a stern look. I looked away and back to Gandalf as he started talking.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." He said. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." "Then what are we waiting for." A Dwarf said, grabbing his axe and approaches the pedestal. "ARGH!" He strikes the Ring with full force but is repelled back, throwing him to the ground. Concurrently I could see Frodo wince in pain. The Ring remains intact with the shard of the axe all around it.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond said. "One of you must do this."

Dead silence from the council. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir said. The Elf Legolad stands indignantly. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond had said? The Ring must be destroyed!" "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli says after leaping to his feet." Boromir then rises. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" He says. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf?" Gimli says. Commotion starts as arguments erupt amongst the council members.

I still sat there watching them. 'Men!' I thought to myself. 'Nothing will be accomplice by fighting amongst are selves.' After a while, over the yelling to I hear a voice. "I will take it! I will take it!" It said. I turned to see Frodo standing up. Everyone stopped arguing and turns to Frodo. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though—I do not know the way." Frodo said to everyone. Gandalf walks over to him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He places his hands reassuringly on Frodo's shoulders.

I got up and move to kneel in front of him. "You have a brave heart young one. I started out on this journey with you in Bree. And I would like to see it to the end. So I guess I am still in your service." I said standing up to stand beside Gandalf, who nodded to me. I looked up to see Aragorn step forward. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He kneels before him. "You have my sword." "And you have my bow." Legolas says walking over to join them. "And my axe!" Gimli said, looks grimly at Legolas as he joins the group. Boromir then walks over. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" We hear behind us. Sam jumps from behind the bushes and joins them. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Elrond amused "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Then Pippin and Merry emerges from behind the pillars to join them. "Wait! We are coming too!" Pippin says. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said. "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin said. "Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said. I had to laugh at that, but I wasn't the only one that did. Lord Elrond looks at us musing. "Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" he said. "Great! Where are we going?" Pippin said. Much to our amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After the council was finished I left to return to my room to start packing. After I had made sure I had all my stuff ready for tomorrow I decided that I would go see the gardens one last time, knowing that I'll probably never see them again. Night was just falling when I started walking around the garden. I soon found a bridge over a pond; I walked to the middle of it. As I was leaning against one of the railings I could hear footsteps coming toward me.

I turn to see Aragorn walking over. "Getting one last viewing of the gardens." He asked. "Yes, for I feel that I might not see this place again." I said standing up. "I know what you feel. For this place has been my home for most of my life." He said standing beside me. My hand went up to where my necklace lies, remember what my father told me about it. I reached up and unclasped the chain and held it in my hand. I turned to Aragorn and grabbed his left hand, placing the necklace in it. He looked down at it. "What is this for?" He asked, looking back up at me. "In order to know that you have to know how it came to be." I said looking down at the necklace in our hands. "It was my mothers, given to her from her father. He told her that when she found her chosen one that she was to give it to them. That happened when she meat my father. While he had it, he realized that it had some magical quality to it, since he never got injured more than a few scraps. Before he died, handed it to me, telling me the same thing my mother was told. After what I said last night, I am handing it to you as my chosen one." I said looking back up to him.

He looked down with a smile then brought up his hand to clasp the necklace behind his neck. "Then I'll gladly wear it." He said leaning down to kiss my forehead. I smiled at him. "When I have moments like this I don't feel like the ranger that I know I am." I said looking to the side. "I do not doubt your skill as a ranger. I've seen you fight. You should treasure these are rare moments." He said.

"That is true and all. But I still feel scare for the days to come." I said. "Why is that?" He asked. "In all honesty, I never face an Orc before." I said, sheepishly looking up at him. "How have you managed that?" He asked surprised. "All the things I faced were the Wild Men of Saruman that had made their way into Arnor. If I had found signs of Orcs I had mostly avoided them. Know that I could not face them alone." I said. "Then that was a very wise thing to do, or you could not be here today." He said. "And you're not alone now. You have companions that will make sure nothing bad will happen." He said. "Yes, I guess that is a good thing." I said. He pulled my hand walking backwards. "Come, there is something I wish to show you. Since we might now see this place again." He said pulling me after him. I followed him into the forests of Rivendell where he stopped in front of a pale slab of stone, with runes.

I looked at them and saw the name "Gilraen." Written there, I looked to Aragorn he stands there. He says to me. "This is a memorial for my mother. Onen i-Estel Edain, u-chebin estel anim.(1)" He whispered to himself. I stood there understanding what he said and silently said it to myself. 'I gave hope to the Dunedain, I have kept no hope for myself.' I watched as he reached out pulling a clump of moss from the grove of a letter, wiping leaf-litter and mud from an edge of the stone, pulling free entwining branches gathering over the smooth, stony hands of a statue. Aragorn, kneeling, lifts his head. He gazes into the solemn eyes of the statue, a women in a cloak and hood. He then touches her face. While I silently watch him I hear a voice speak.

"Anirne hene beraid i chen in. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen.(2)" It says. I turn to see Elrond approach. He nods to me then turns back to Aragorn. "In her heart, your mother knew you'd be haunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate." He said. "The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it." Aragorn looks up uncertainly. "I do not want that power. I have never wanted it." "You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other." Elrond says walking off. Aragorn stood back up and I walked over to him. I put my hand on his arm, looking up at him. "You may not hold hope for yourself." I said as he looks down at me. "But I do. Hope is what got me to where I am now." I said, smiling. I moved up to kiss is cheek and squeezed his arm, then turned around to leave him for his thoughts.

Next Day

The next day I got up and got dressed back into my normal clothe. I strapped my dagger to the thigh of my right leg, and my sword to my waist on my left side. I slung my quiver over my right shoulder; it was also carrying my bow which was unstrung. After pinning up my hair so it wouldn't get in the way I left the room. I walked to the courtyard where the other where waiting. I walked down the stairs much to the glares of Boromir and Gimli. Legolas just smiled at me with a nod. I looked around and didn't see Aragorn around. When I reached Gandalf I turned around to see him coming down with Elrond behind him. He came up to stand beside me and turned towards Elrond as he began to speak.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of the Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." He says, spreading his arms, and Legolas and Aragorn bow their heads, hands upon hearts. "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said. Frodo turns and walks forward, uncertainly. Before him, the path winds away to either side. He whispers to Gandalf. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" "Left." Gandalf tells him. The Fellowship departs beneath an old arch of lichen-encrusted stone.

We depart from Rivendell as the sun's rays pierce the valley. They travel through the woods, over open plains and hillsides. After quite a few hours of walking did we stop on a hill in the wild. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf says. Sam starts cooking sausages and other food over a fire. I sat down beside Aragorn when Boromir said something that I didn't like. "I still don't think it is wise to have a woman on this quest?" he said looking over to me. Aragorn looks up as he says this. "Do you doubt my skills?" I said getting up. "Not your skill, but your heart, once you see the truth of war you will run." He said. I walked up to him glaring up to his face. "You only say this because I'm a woman. If you must know, I probably face more battles in my life then you ever have." I said. He laughed at that. "If you doubt me that much then I challenge to show you," I said drawing my sword and stepping back from him.

He took up the challenge drawing his sword as well. I stood with my sword out to my side waiting. When he charged forward I stepped to my left lifting my sword stop his swing one handed. He was surprised that I had stopped it with only one hand. I pushed him back and swing my sword up from his bottom right where he was defenceless, make him take a step back. The sword swung by him harmlessly. I kept pushing him back. I brought forward my left foot and placed it behind his leg pulling towards me so he fell on his back. I then placed my swords tip at his throat. "Do you doubt me now?" I asked. I backed off and walked back over to where Aragorn sat. I sheathed my sword and sit back down.

Boromir got back up and acted like nothing happened. He then started to spar with Merry and Pippin, tutoring them on sword fighting. "Two, one, five. Good. Very good." He says to Pippin. Aragorn and I look on while he is smoking a pipe. "Move your feet!" He says as encouragement. "You look good, Pippin." Merry says. "Thanks." Pippin says back. "Faster!"

As the Hobbits spar with Boromir, Gimli approaches Gandalf. "If anyone was to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way around. Gandalf we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." He said. Gandalf takes a pipe he was smoking out of his mouth. "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." I turn to notice that Legolas who had noticed something amiss and looks intently toward the South. I follow his gaze.

"Come on. Good." Boromir said to Pippin, when he accidentally nicks Pippin's hand. "Aaaah!" Pippin says in pain. "Sorry!" Boromir says. Pippin then kicks Boromir on the shin. "Ahh!" "Get him!" Merry said. Boromir goes down in a mock battle, while he and Aragorn laugh with the Hobbits. "For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" Pippin said. Aragorn walks over to them. "Gentlemen, that's enough." I turn to him as he walks over to them. He lays a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder. Pippin and Merry grab his leg, pulling him down on his back. I laugh at this. I stop and look back to the South. Sam also takes notice of Legolas's observation. "What is that?" he asked. "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Getting up from the ground, a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder. "It's moving fast... against the wind."

"Then Legolas shouted. "Crebain from Dunland!" "Hide!" Aragorn shouts. "Hurry." Aragorn rushed around, getting the Fellowship out of sight. "Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" We all scrambled to gather their things, and Sam puts out the fire. I hide under and rock outcropping with Aragorn. We wait. In a burst of darkness against the light of day, a flock of black birds rushes overhead, cawing loudly. They circled the hill for minute then turn and fly back Southward. We all come out from the rocks. "Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He says and turns to look up at a great snowy mountain. A few hours later we were climbing the snowy slopes of Caradhras. I hear a sound behind me and turn to see Frodo loses his footing and falls, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn. Aragorn help him to his feet.

Frodo regains his footing and puts a hand instinctively to his neck for the Ring, Finding it missing; he looks back up the slope. The Ring lies in the snow, its gold glistening. Boromir sees the Ring in the snow and picks it up by its chain. "Boromir." I see Aragorn mouth. But I can see Boromir is oblivious, riveted by the Ring. I was close enough to hear him. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt...over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He says, reaching out a gloved hand to touch it. "Boromir!" Aragorn shouts. Boromir looks up, pulled from his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir walks slowly down the slope to the Ranger and the Hobbit. My hand moves to my hilt as does Aragorn's. "As you wish..." As he hold out the Ring. Frodo does not wait and grabs the Ring sharply, a tormented expression on his face. "I care not." Boromir jokingly tousles Frodo's hair, turning to resume climbing. I see Frodo looking on suspiciously; Aragorn releases his grip from his sword. I do so after Boromir walks past me. I waited for Frodo and Aragorn to catch up. We I was walking beside him. "No diriel!"

Now we were walking through high snow banks, lucky Legolas was walking on it. One thing I wish I could do at this time. I was getting cold; I've felt cold before, but never this cold. We then hear a voice. "There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas says. "It's Saruman!" Gandalf says. With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders fall from the mountains arms. The Fellowship shove themselves flat against the sheer cliff. Aragorn was covering me as the rock fell. Aragorn yells over the storm. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" He said as he held me close, trying to warm me in this cold.

"No." With determination against the odds, Gandalf steps out onto the ledge, rising on the snow, chanting out a counter command to Caradhras. The old wizard's voice bellows into the air, attempting to calm the rage of the mountain. But it was to no avail. Aragorn pulled me closer as snow fell from above, that buries us completely. After a moment, we emerge. I burry my face into Aragorn's chest trying to keep it warm. He notices how much I was shaking. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir says. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn says back. "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go though the mines of Moria." Gimli says.

After a moment of silence Gandalf finally speaks. "Let the Ring bearer decide." Then Boromir shouts. "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" I then hear Aragorn speak up. "As well as Aerilyn, this is not good for her." He said. "Frodo?" Gandalf says. "We will go through the mines." He says. "So be it." We then pass south in the shadow of the ruins of a great aqueduct in the mist and ice of the mountains. I didn't let go of Aragorn seeking his warmth. "Do not fear we are getting you out of this cold." He said to me. I nod my head, still shivering. When we finally got out of the snow I could hear Gimli speaking in awe. "The Walls... of Moria!" Aragorn sets me down so I was standing beside him now as we look upon the vast cliff face. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said. He knocks on the rock with his axe. The Fellowship moves along the rock wall taping and prying.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Gimli grumbles. I still hold onto Aragorn as Gandalf runs his hand over the cliff face between two gnarled trees. "Now... let's see. Ithidin—it mirrors only starlight...and moonlight." He then looks up at the black sky; the moon appears. Framed by the sharp shadow of the two trees, the silvery lines grow bright, shining with sheer white light. They outline a door formed of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the center. Writing in a strange tongue appears in the arch. Gimli stares in awe of the gate of his forefathers. Gandalf then explains, pointing his staff. "It reads "The Doors of Durin – Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry said. "Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." He sets his staff's end upon the glimmering star. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi amen!" The Doors remain closed. Raising his hands. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." "Nothing's happening." Pippin says. "I once knew every spell in all tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs." "What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked. Gandalf says angrily to him. "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words.

Aragorn sat me down on a rock and then moved over to Bill the pony. He pulled a blanket out and came back over to put it around me. "Sit here and get warm. You are still shivering." He said, grabbing my hands to warm them. "Thank you. I don't think I ever want to try that again." I said with a smile. He smiles back and get up and goes back over to Bill. Legolas can to stand by me. "Are you well." He asked looking down at me. I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine just cold." I just sit there trying to get warm. I look to the water as I see it ripple, but is pulled from it when the stone doors slowly swing open.

We all stand up and move towards the door. I put the blanket into the bag I am carrying. Being lead by Gandalf, hat and staff in hand, they move towards the inky blackness. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gandalf brings his hand around his staff, blowing upon the crystal as though to kindle the rock into light. It glows, as though from some inner strength. With its light glimmering like stars in his eyes, Gandalf leans the staff towards the dark halls ahead, throwing into relief dirty, broken stairs and columns, upon which are tumbled many dark forms...

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli says. "This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir said. "Oh! No! Nooooo!" Legolas pulls out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, examines it and casts it away in disgust. "Goblins!" Aragorn and Boromir draw out their swords. Legolas fits an arrow to his bow. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here, get out!" We start for the door, when suddenly Frodo and I were grabbed from behind and pulled of our feet. A long, snaking tentacle pulls us down. "Aragorn!" I shout. Boromir and Aragorn run out with their swords drawn. They attack the beast. It flings Frodo wildly in the air while it still pulls me toward the water. Aragorn got to me first and cut the tentacle holding me. I quickly get up and move back to where Legolas was standing shooting arrows at the beast. Aragorn ran over to where the other where trying to help Frodo. He finally sliced through the tentacle holding Frodo, who falls into Boromir's arms. "Into the Mines." Gandalf yells. "Legolas!" Boromir shouts. Aragorn and Boromir retreat. Boromir runs for the gates with Frodo, while Aragorn grabs me. Legolas then takes aim.

"Into the cave!" Legolas shoots. His arrow runs deep into the beast's right eye, and it recoils for a moment. As the Fellowship races into Moria, the sea creature reaches out and slams the gate shut. We stare back in fear as the last rays of moonlight are obliterated. "We now have but one choice." Light appears from Gandalf's staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

Aragorn places a hand on my waist but I gasp in pain. He looked down at. "The tentacle must of bruised you're hip." He said. "I think so. But this is just great." I said. "What?" he asks. "I leave one cold place, and then enter another." He laughs and urges me on in front of him. "Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed. Time passes as we walk up this narrow curving stairs. We keep climbing until we came to a crossroads in the mines: three portals loom before us. Gandalf holds out his staff. He glances from one to the other and back. "I have no memory of this place."

* * *

><p>Elvish Translation<p>

1. I give hope to the Dunedain, I have kept no hope for myself.

2. She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

We all rest beneath a peak of rough stone. I see Aragorn sit beside Boromir. I then hear the Hobbits whisper amongst themselves. "Are we lost?" Pippin ask. "No." Merry says. "I think we are." "Shhh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam says. "Merry?" Pippin pips in. "What?" "I'm hungry." I silently laugh at them. I get up and take my bag off my shoulder and kneel in front of them. The look over at me. I take out come pieces of dry meat that I had from Rivendell. "Here Pippin, have some of this, its dried meat, called jerky. It very good." I said as he took a few pieces and bit into one. Merry and Sam took a piece too. I walked over to Gimli asking him if he wanted any. He took a few gladly. I walked by Legolas knowing that Elves did not eat meat and moved over to Aragorn and Boromir.

"Gentlemen." I said. They looked up. "Here, have something to eat. I feel we will need are energy soon." I said hold out the meat. Aragorn took some with a nod while Boromir took a piece then looking away. I sat down beside Aragorn chewing on the meat when we hear Gandalf stand. "Oh! It's that way." "He's remembered!" Merry said getting up. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

We follow the wizard until we come to a more open space. Broken ornate columns lie tumbled across the floor. Gandalf uplifts his staff. "Let me risk a little more light." "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." The dark halls are edged with silver light from the wizard's staff, shivering in a light not seen for years to grace their stones. "Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said. "I couldn't agree more Sam." I said looking around the place. I'm pulled out of my trance when I hear Gimli. "Gimli!" Gandalf says after said Dwarf. But he pays no heed to Gandalf, but runs into the chamber. Its walls and recesses are scarred and broken, as are the bodies and weapons scattered about. Gimli stops and kneels by a crypt in the center of the room where a single shaft of light spills down, illumining it. Gandalf walks forward and peers at the tomb's surface.

"No! No! No!" Gimli sobs. Boromir steps forward and places his hand on Gimli's shoulder. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf says. Gimli starts to wail. Legolas moves over to Aragorn and I. "We must move on, we cannot linger!" He says. "They have taken the bridge... and the second hall." Gandalf reads. Gimli had stopped sobbing and looks up blankly. "We have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums... drums...in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." We all look around uncomfortably. "We cannot get out... They are coming." The silence is broken by a resounding crash. Pippin turns to face him, looking guilty. As he does, the corpse slips into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket, its noise echoing from hall to hall far below. Where once was only silence, a ricocheting noise now fills every cranny. Pippin winces at each new wave of noise. Then, silence. We all begin to relax.

Gandalf slams the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He pulls his hat and staff from the Hobbit's hands. Then we hear it. 'Boom...boom' Gandalf slowly turns back, and Pippin follows staring down into the well. 'Boom.' 'Boom-boom.' The beat pauses. Then like a heartbeat, it begins again. 'Boom-boom-boom-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM...' Sam turns to Frodo. "Frodo!" He pulls out Sting seeing it glow blue. "Orcs!"

Boromir rushed to the doors to have a look. Arrows hiss into the door pass his face. Aragorn drops his torch and runs to Boromir. "Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" he tells the Hobbit's. I pull out my bow and quickly stung it and move to stand in front of the crypt. "They have a cave troll." Boromir says. Legolas tosses weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door. Gimli leaps up behind me onto Balin's tomb and brandishes his axe. "Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath! Legolas and Aragorn then move over to stand on either side of me ready to shoot. The first clear gap is gashed in the door and Legolas shoots – a shrill cry rings out. Legolas notches an arrow to his bow as Aragorn and I shoot another.

Suddenly, the beasts break through and the battle begins. A wave of armour-clad Orcs charge towards us. I had to quench down the fear that I could feel trying to wring its self out of me. I let loose another arrow along with Aragorn and Legolas. I quickly unstrung my bow and put it back in my quiver to draw my sword. Aragorn does the same. He then beheads an Orc while I swing my sword to slash at and Orc coming my way cut him chest, making it fall to his death. I pause in the heat of battle my attention drawn upwards. Aragorn also looks up. A cave troll smashes through the doorway, chains leading from his wrists to an Orc's hand.

Legolas shoots the cave troll in the shoulder; the beast growls and claps a hand to the wound. I continue to stare, frozen, as the troll swings his mace down at me – I dive under the troll's legs and runs away as the troll turns and it sights me again, I'm cornered and cringe. 'Boromir is right. This is not like anything I've faced.' I thought. The beast raises his arm to strike when suddenly he falls back. I look to see that Aragorn and Boromir are behind the troll, pulling on its chains. The troll twists its arm and whips Boromir across the room. I see him land in a recess of the wall, dazed. An Orc stands above him, ready to strike. Across the room, Aragorn slings his blade into the Orc's neck, and still dazed, Boromir gets up. Aragorn nods to him.

While watching this, I did not hear the Orc that was coming up behind me. All that told me it was there was the intense pain that shot up my back. I whipped around cutting the head of the Orc off. I reached back and pulled out the dagger. I put my hand to the wound and brought my hand away to see it covered in blood. It didn't look like much so I continued fighting. Another two Orcs came to face me, so I quickly finished them. More Orc keep coming, until I hear Frodo gasp of pain. I quickly turn to see the troll had stabbed him with a spear. The others fought madly to reach him. I see the troll finally fall after Legolas shot it. I rush over to where Frodo last was to see Aragorn already with him.

Aragorn rolls him over. Frodo groans, gasping for breath. I breathe a sigh of relief. "He's alive." Sam says to Gandalf who also sighs. "I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo says. "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said to him. "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf says. Frodo then reveals his Mithril shirt. "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli says in awe. But we don't have any more time to ponder over this for more Orcs are once again heard down the hall. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!' Gandalf says.

We run out the rear door of the chamber into a high, ornate hall of pillars with a ray of light breaking through from some high shaft. I could still feel a sting in my back but I ignore it. We are closely pursued by an army of Orcs. Other Orcs spring out from the floor or crawl from the ceiling and down the pillars, like spiders. They surround the Fellowship, who have drawn their weapons outward in a circle. Just then, a fiery light appears at the end of a hall following by a thunderous rumble. The Orcs, dismayed, flee panicking, in all direction. We are then left alone.

"What is this new devilry?" I asked. Gandalf does not respond for a moment. He closes his eyes, concentrating. The rumble is heard again. Gandalf opens his eyes, and they look grim and solemn. "A Balrog—a demon of the ancient world." "This foe is beyond any of you." He turns "Run!" The Fellowship runs between the rows of pillars and come to a small doorway in the wall. Gandalf shepherds us through. "Quickly!" We enter a passageway and go down a flight of stairs. The fight ends in a missing segment, and Boromir nearly falls into fires below but Legolas pulls him back. His torch whirls away into the vast under world beneath; the Hobbits and I too stop short of falling in.

Aragorn turns to Gandalf. "Gandalf!" "Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" They look across the wide space to a long bridge spanning a gap between a hall and a cliff face. Aragorn moves towards Gandalf. "Do as i say!" Hurt and confusion register on Aragorn's face. "Swords are no more use here." The Balrog rumbles again behind us. Legolas leaps over first and lands on the other side. "Gandalf." Legolas beckons to him. Gandalf leaps after him. Arrows whistle into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps at their feet, where Gandalf had stood but a moment ago.

"Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!" He leaps across the gap. "Sam." Aragorn says. He pitches Sam to the other side where the Hobbit was caught by Boromir. He then reaches for Gimli who holds his hand up. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He leaps forward but nearly falls back into the chasm. Legolas grabs his beard and pulls him up. "Not the beard!" Gimli shouts." Aragorn then turns to me. "Aerilyn!" I take a step back and leap over and Legolas catches me, and then puts me down beside him. I turn back to see Aragorn and Frodo still there. Then some stone steps crumble and fall into the abyss. Aragorn pushes Frodo back up the steps and clambers after him, struggling up. I see Aragorn put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. The Balrog can be heard approaching from the other hall, its fiery light getting closer.

A huge rock fall from the ceiling and smashes through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo. I gasp in worry. "Hang on! Lean forward!' Aragorn encourages the Hobbit. "Come on!" Legolas says holding his hands out. They then shift their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the step where their companions are. They leap across to safety, and many arms reach out to pull them over. Turning, they run down the stairs as the stone structure collapse behind them. "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf says. We flee but Gandalf does not follow, but turns, looking into the wall of fire. We cross the bridge which appears in the fiery light. Gandalf turns to it again. "You cannot pass!" He shouts.

Frodo turns and watches from the other side. "Gandalf." "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame Anor... The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf, who parries the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Frodo gasps. Aragorn run forward. "Go back to the Shadows!" "YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!" Gandalf shouts driving his staff into the bridge, causing a bright light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog steps forward onto the bridge. The bridge collapses from under it as it moves towards Gandalf. Gandalf, exhausted, leans on his staff and watches the Balrog fall; he turns to follow the other. But at the last second, the flaming whip lashes up from the depths and winds around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the bridge but strains to keep his grip. Frodo rushes forward but Boromir restrains him.

"No, no!" he tells the Hobbit."Gandaaaaaalf!" Frodo yells. "Fly, you fools!" Gandalf lets go of the stone and falls into the chasm. "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Frodo shouts again. Boromir grabs a hold of Frodo and starts to leave up a flight of stairs. "Aragorn! Aerilyn!" Boromir shouts at us as I hear Frodo shout again. We were both stunned. We stare at the distant bridge in disbelief. We both do not move, but then Orc arrows start whistling by once again, shooting at the companions. Dodging them, he turns and grabs my hand pulling me to follow the other up the stairs.

We come out into the stark brightness of the day, contrasting the blackness of Moria. Everyone is distraught. I see Sam sits on the ground, bows his head onto his hands, and begins to weep. Merry consoles Pippin, who lies crying. Boromir tries to restrain Gimli as the Dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow. Legolas wears a look of shock and disbelief. His eyes seem puzzled, unsure. I walk a little passed Legolas, just standing there looking back at the mountain. "Legolas, get them up." Aragorn says. "Give them a moment, for pity sake!" Boromir pleads. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Then I couldn't hear anything and everything went black before my eyes.

Legolas POV (Have to get the next scene to fit)

After leaving the mines, everyone was distraught about what we had witness. While Aragorn was telling us to get the other up, I noticed wetness on my hands. They were soaked with blood. I looked around at the others and didn't notice if anyone would be seriously hurt. Then I turn to Aerilyn on my right. I noticed she looked pale and shockingly a pool of blood forming at her feet. I quickly walked over to her as she fell. I catch her, looking worried. "Aragorn!" He turned at my voice with wide eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

When next I wake, I find myself in what feels like a bed. I move my left hand to feel the silk blankets. I try to move my right hand but feel a weight on it. I open my heavy eyes to look up at a ceiling of wood. I then turn my head to the right to see Aragorn asleep on a chair, beside the bed. I turn my hand around under his hand so i could clasp his. That seemed to wake him, for his eyes open. He came more awake and turns his eyes to me. He smiles when he sees me awake. He stands up and sits on the edge of the bed to look down at me, clasping my hand to his chest.

I look up at him. "Where am I?" I ask confused. "You are in Caras Galadhon, in the Elven city Lorien in the wood of Lothlorien." He said. "What happened to me?" I asked. "You where stabbed by an Orc dagger to your lower back. I'm surprised you lived with how much blood you lost." "Did you carry me here?" "Half way, Legolas carried you the rest." Just then the door opened, and in walked the most beautiful Elf i have ever seen. "Ah. It is good to see you awake. Your friends have been most worried about you. Especially Lord Aragorn here. He hasn't left your side for three day's only when we told him to get some food." I looked at Aragorn to see him blush. "But if you will excuse us Lord Aragorn, I wish to change the bandages." Of course Milady." Aragorn said getting up kissing my knuckle before leaving. I smiled as he left.

"I am Lady Galadriel, lady of this wood, and the one who removed the poison from your wound." She said, coming forward to help me up. "It was poisoned?" I asked. "Most Orc weapons are poisoned. So that if there enemy don't die of the blow, will later from the poison." She helped me remove the top part of the dress I wearing. My hair fell forward to cover my breast while she removed the bandage. After it was removed she looked around the wound. "It seems to be healing fine, just don't move much for a few days so you won't pull it." She said wrapping new bandages around my waist. "How long are we staying here if I may ask?" "For four more days." She said tying off the wrap. "So you all will be well to continue your journey." "Am I well enough to leave this room. I wish to see the others." After she finished tying up my dress she looked at me. "Yes you can now." She turns to the door. "Lord Aragorn, your may come in now." I turned to it as Aragorn enter. Galadriel stood up and walked to the door. "She is free to leave this room to see the other. I'm sure you will take here there." She said to Aragorn as she walked past. He nods his head.

I swing my leg slowing over the side of the bed, looking around for something for my feet. Aragorn walked over to the end of the bed to a chest. He opened it and pulled out two slippers. He walks over to kneel in front of me and lifts my right foot slip the shoe on, then does the same to my left. He stays down there looking up at me. I brush my hand across his forehead pushing his hair behind his left ear. I leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Thank you Aragorn." I whisper against it and move back. He brings one of my hands up and kisses it then stands. He helped me stand and put my arm through his, walking me out of the room.

When I see outside, I was amazed by the beauty of the place, and it was night time. If only it was day. "This is more beautiful then Rivendell." I said in awe. I then realized we were in a tree. Aragorn walks me down the spiral stairs that goes around the tree. When we were on ground and then lead me to a general direction. "This is where we are camping for are stay here." We walking into a little clearing under a tree, where everyone was sitting around. When they heard us approaching, they looked up. The first ones to jump up were the Hobbits. Merry, Pippin and Sam all ran over, but stopped short on hugging me.

Aragorn helped me to kneel as I opened my arms for the Hobbits, which they threw around me. "You had us so worried Miss Aerilyn." Sam said. "When we say all that blood we thought..." he didn't finish. Gimli was the next to come over, shocking me by giving me a hug as well. "Bless you lass." He says and steps back. Boromir stepped forward. "Good to see you are well." He said. I nodded to him as Aragorn helped me back to my feet. Legolas then came forward. "When I saw you fall...you scared us." He said kissing my forehead. "Try not to do so again." "I can't make any promises." I said with smile. I then looked over at Frodo who looked away. I walked over to him and knelt in front of him. "Do not blame yourself Frodo. Not for my injury or for Gandalf." "But, if I hadn't chose to go to the mines, not of this would have happened." He said looking down. I moved his head up. "You don't know this for sure. For all we know is that if we where to keep to are path before the mines the same could of still happened. I always believed that are paths where already written before us, that all we had to do was follow are feet to find the end of that path. So don't blame yourself for this." I said. "Alright Aerilyn." He said with a hesitant smile. I slowly stand up. I turn to the other, who seems to be looking at me in a new light. "Now can someone tell me where to find some food?" They laughed.

* * *

><p>When Aerilyn was talking to Frodo, what she says to him kind of reminds me of the song Gandalf and Bilbo sing at the beginning of the movie. If you dont remember I'll put it here.<p>

'The Road goes ever on and on

Down from the door where it began.

Now far ahead that Road has gone.

And I must follow, if I can.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

It was a day before we had to leave Lorien. I was standing on the river's edge looking down it to where we will be heading. I had dark brooding of something going to happen. I was so focused on the river that I did not hear a person coming up behind me. I knew it was Aragorn as soon as I felt his arm gently move around my waist. "What are you doing out here alone." I lean back against his chest seeking his warmth. "Just thinking." I said, placing a hand on his arm. I then turned in his arms and placed a hand on my necklace. "It looks like it light is fading from it." I said. He looked down to it. "I never noticed." I smiled up at him. "It could be not." I said. He held my face as he brought his lips down to mine. I felt like this would be the last time we get to have a moment like this.

Next day of departure.

I was helping Legolas load the boat with parcels. He then holds up a think wafer for Merry and Pippin to see. "Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bit is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He then walks up onto shore. I look to the Hobbits has Merry turns to Pippin. "How many did you eat?" he asked. "Four." Pippin said, and then he burps. I laugh and then follow Legolas on shore.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of Anduin." As the Elf Lord speaks, we start to climb into the boats. Legolas and I help Gimli into our boat. I look up to see Aragorn and Celeborn wander through the heavy mist and sunlight talking about something. Then I see him hand Aragorn a dagger.

As we move further downstream, we all start to remember what the Lady have gifted to us.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." She said and he stretches the bow, testing it. There was awe in his eyes. She then comes to me. "And for you Lady Aerilyn, I also give you a bow of the Galadhrim, with a quiver and our finest made arrows; for I heard you lost yours in Moria." She said. I strapped the quiver on and looked at the bow. "Thank you Milady. I did lose my old on." I could feel Legolas's eyes on me. I look up at him. "What?" He just smirks not saying anything.

I watch as Galadriel moves on to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

Sam also recalls his gift. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain." "Thank you, my lady." He looks sidelong at the blades held by Merry and Pippin, then looks up hopefully. "Have you run out of those nice shinny daggers?" She just smiles, and turns to the next Fellowship member in line. I see it was Gimli, who diverts his eyes downward. Galadriel speaks. "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" "Nothing." He grunts, then changes him mind and looks up. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than tall the jewels beneath the earth." He says. Galadriel giggles, smiling at the Dwarf. He turns to walk away, then halts and turns back. "Actually, there was one thing – ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask." I didn't hear the rest. She then moved onto Aragorn.

Aragorn's POV

When Galadriel stands before me she places a hand on Aerilyn pendent. "I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear. Tin galad gin firith." (It's light is fading.) I look up at her, then over to Aerilyn. "It won't affect her, but I feel that the rest of the journey will be hard on her. But do not doubt her strength, she is a strong woman." I nod. "You have your own choices to make; Aragorn...is to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness...with all that is left of your kin." "Namarie. Nadath na i moe cerish.(1)" She looks into my eyes, with both sorrow and joy. "We shall not meet again, Elessar."

Back to Original POV

I am pulled out of the memory by Gimli's voice. "I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." "What was it?' I asked of him. "I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." He said. I smiled and turned to see Legolas smile too."

It was getting dark. We rest on a small island. Boromir looks out from behind large rock, silvery webs of lights reverberating from the water. He looks worriedly at the floating log in the river. "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn said. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

I was just walking by when I heard them start to talk. I stopped behind a rock. "And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir walks towards Aragorn. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup...strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." "There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn says. "You were quick to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." I see Aragorn turn away, but Boromir grabs his arm and turns him. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" "Scared of who you are, of what you are." Boromir releases Aragorn who turns away again, but then turns back suddenly. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Aragorn says, walking away from him.

After Boromir leave him, I move out from behind the rock. I move over to place my arms around Aragorn's waist. "The Ring has influenced him. We must be watchful of him." I said, as we fell into silence.

Next day

The next day on the river, Aragorn taps Frodo on the shoulder. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." He says. The Fellowship looks up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. 'These are my kin.' I think to myself. After we sail past the statues towards a great, roaring waterfall. We land on the left side to make camp. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn says. "Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through the Emyn Muil? An Impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks? And After that, it gets even batter!" Gimli says. Pippin looks up alarmed. "Festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see!" "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." "Recover my...? Phrrrrr..." Gimli grumbles.

I stand by stretching, sore from sitting too long. "How is your back Aerilyn." Aragorn asks. I turn to him and smile. "It is fine Aragorn. It hardly hurts anymore." "That is good." Legolas then walks over. "We should leave now." He says to Aragorn. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn says. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near... I can feel it!" he says, while his gaze wanders over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needles. "No dwarf need recover strength!" He says to Pippin. "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit." Merry, who was returning with some wood for a campfire, looks around. "Where's Frodo." Aragorn and I look over the camp, then stops on Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage. "I told you to be watchful of him." I said, turning to run into the woods.

I finally find him after a while of running. "Boromir!" I shout to him. I walk towards him to give him a piece of my mind only to see him throw a dagger that flies passed my head to hit something behind me. I turn to see an Uruk-Hai fall, with more advancing towards us. I draw my sword as they come upon us. As I was cutting them down, I make it towards Boromir. "Thanks for the save, Boromir, though I was going to give you a piece of my mind." I said cutting down another Uruk-Hai. "We cannot talk now." He said as he pulled out his horn to blow it. I see Aragorn working his way over to us. Boromir then turns to Merry and Pippin taking out some Orcs. "Run! Run!" he says to them. He continues to fight. Then Boromir jerks backwards at the blow to his left shoulder.

I'm now standing in front of Merry and Pippin and I drop my sword, shocked at what I see before me. I see him breathing hard then he gives a battle cry rises, and swings his sword at one, who falls. But that doesn't last long as another black arrow flies into Boromir's stomach. He drops to his knees again, gasping. Boromir stares into our eyes. Summoning his will to fight for us, he swings his sword at another Uruk and gets back up. But alas, another black arrow hits his chest this time. He falls to his knees and stays there, swaying a little and blinking. The ox-horn is cloven in two.

I hear Merry and Pippin cry out and draw their swords. But they do not have a chance to strike, and are taken by the Uruk-Hai. I see the captain of the Uruk's stop in front of Boromir before I see darkness. 'Why's this always happening to me.'

* * *

><p>Elvish Translation<p>

1. Farewell. There is much you have yet to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I came back to the world to my name being called. I forced my eyes open and had to blink a few time to clear them. I looked to my left and see Pippin say my name. "Aerilyn." Then it came to clarity that we were on the backs of Uruk-hai. When Pippin saw I was awake, he turned to his left to where Merry was. But we suddenly stop.

Another group of Mordor Orc's appear behind some rocks. "You're late. Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now." The leader I think says. "I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them." The Uruk leader said. "What about the wrench." And Orc said.

"She is off limits." The lead Uruk said. Well that made me feel a little bit safer. Though I would feel safer when I was back in Aragorn's arms. "My friend is sick. He needs water. Please?" Pippin says. "Sick, is he? Give him some medicine, boys! Hahaha?" An Uruk-hai pours disgusting looking Orc Ale into Merry's mouth. "Stop it." "Can't take his draught! Hahah!" "Leave him alone!" I say. "Why? You want some? Than keep your mouth shut." They turn away from the Hobbits."

Pippin turns to Merry while I listen to them. "Merry?" "Hello Pip?" "You're hurt?" "I'm fine. It was just an act?" "An Act?" "See? I even fooled you too. Don't worry about me Pippin." He said. An Uruk sniffed the air. "What is it? What do you smell?" "Men-flesh." "They've picked up our trail." I look to Merry and Pippin with a relieved look. "Aragon." I said in a whisper. As the Uruk-hai and the Mordor Orc's start to run off, I see Pippin trying to rip off his Elven brooch. Then I got the same idea. My hands where together in front of the Uruk, so I was able to remove my father's family ring without him noticing, I dropped it to the ground. I looked back to see it land beside the brooch in the mud before a foot fell on them.

Nightfall

The Uruk-hai and Orc's halt at nightfall, many with great exertion. "We're not going no further till we have a breather." An Orc said. The Uruk hold me dropped me to the ground, I landed hard in between Merry and Pippin. Pippin moves closer to us. "I think... we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." "Don't say that Merry. If you and Pippin haven't left I wouldn't have met you both. I see you as two very brave Hobbits for doing this." Then we hear a groan behind us. "What's making that noise?" Pippin asked. We then turn to the forest."

"It's the trees." I said. "What?" "Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folks used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall...and come alive." "Alive?" "Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move." I too have heard these stories.

"I'm starving. We ain't ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days." One Orc says. "Yeah. Why can't we have some meat?" Another agreed with the first as his eyes rest on us. "What about them? They're fresh." "They are not for eating." The lead Uruk-hai said. They moved us away from the Orc's. "What about their legs? They don't need those. Ohh...They look tasty?" The lead Uruk shoves the Orc. "Get back, scum!" "The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled." "Alive? Why alive? Do they make good sport?" "They have a something. An Elvish weapon the master wants it for the war."

Pippin whisper to Merry. "They think we have the Ring." Shh! As soon as they find out we don't we're dead." Merry said. As one of the complaining Orcs steps closer to us, he licks his lips and hisses. "Just a mouth full...a bit of the flank." The lead Uruk turns quickly. "No!" He jumps the Orc and cut his head off, which bounces of mine and Pippins shoulders. "Looks like meats back on the menu boys." He said as the other Orcs and Uruk-hai tear into the fresh meat.

"Pippin, Aerilyn. Let's go." Merry said. With our hand still bound we try to crawl away. Suddenly and foot comes down on Merry's back and Pippin and I turn on our backs. Brandishing a blade in front of Pippin's face an Orc stood. "Go on, call for help. Squeal! No ones gonna save you now!" After he was down talking I managed to bring my feet up to kick him in the face. "Run, Pippin, Merry." I said, as the Orc stumbled back a step. Merry and Pippin got up as the Orc slapped me. I turned back to him and spat blood him his face. "You damn wrench." He said as he placed the blade against me cheek. I could feel the sting of it as it digs into my skin and feel the blood drip into my hair. But before he could do much else, a spear pierces the Orc's back. Then total mayhem ensures as Riders of Rohan burst from their hiding places and ambush the Orcs and Uruk-hai. I couldn't see Merry and Pippin anywhere. I stayed where I was as horses moved around me. Then a rider rode up and jumped off his horse. He pulled out a dagger and cut my binds."Lord Eomer." He shouts, as he gets up to move to his horse again. He comes back over with a cloth in his hand and gingerly places it to my cheek. I hiss in pain. Then another rider rode up.

"What is it?" he said dismounting. "She's injured, my lord." He said, keeping the cloth in place. The other man removed his helmet and knelt in front of me as the man removed the cloth to go to his horse again. I looked at Eomer. He was handsome, but not as much as Aragorn was. "What is your name girl?" I had to laugh at myself when he said girl. "Aerilyn." I said, knowing that is all I can give him. "Why did the Orc's have you?" I looked away not answering him. "Fine, you do not have to say. Clean hear wounds while we dispose of the corpses." He got up as the first man came back with a bottle. "She will ride with you." I looked up at him. "I can ride by myself my Lord. That is if you have a horse to spare." I asked. "Fine." Was all he said. The one that found me began to clean my cheek. He opened the bottle and poured it on the cloth. "This will sting a bit, miss." He said. "Don't worry; I'll be able to take the pain." He placed the wet cloth on my cheek; I took in a deep breath then let it out long. "That should do for now." Eomer then came up with a brown horse. "This is Hasufel. You will ride him. We must move out." I stood on shaking legs and moved over to the horse and was able to mount him without help. Eomer was on his. "Riders, move out." He said moving away from the burning corpses and forest. I hope that Merry and Pippin are alright.

The next morning I could not believe that I was still awake. But I couldn't sleep, with my thoughts constantly on Merry and Pippin. Also my thoughts had been on Aragorn and the others wondering there they are and how they were. But after we rode over a hill and down into a valley did my heart stop at voice that I thought I wouldn't hear again. "Rider's of Rohan, what news of the Mark?" It shouted. The riders turned and rode towards the three figures. I was so happy to see them that I could have cried. "Aragorn." I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~With Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli~

Aragorn's POV

I lie with my eyes closed and ear pressed to the ground, listening for the sound of footsteps. "Their pace has quickened." I looked up. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" I then run off. "Come on, Gimli." Legolas says behind me as he starts to follow. "Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli says trying to catch up to us. We were running across rocks and plains then suddenly bend down when I see something, only to pick up an Elven brooch from the ground. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." I said. "They may yet be alive." Legolas says. I look down again and find something else in the mud. I pick it up to fins a ring. "Aerilyn." I said as I recognized the ring. "Do not worry Aragorn, Aerilyn is a strong woman." Legolas said as he seen the ring too. "Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" I run off again. "Aerilyn." I whisper her name as I place her ring with her pendant.

We then come over a hill and pauses as we gaze across the plains below. "Rohan, home of the Horse-lords. There is something at work here. Some evil gives speed these creatures, sets its will against us." I say. I watch Legolas run ahead. "Legolas, what do you Elf-eyes see?" I yelled to him. "The Uruk's turn northward. They're taking them to Isengard!" "Saruman." I whisper.

Next day at dawn

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas says behind me. After hitting another hill we hear the sound of horses. We hide behind some boulders as a large group of horse-men appear, galloping quickly with their banner flying. I come out of hiding as they pass, followed by Legolas and Gimli. "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" I shout. At a signal from the front rider, the riders made a quick turn and head towards us, surrounding us in ever-tightening circles. As they stop, they point their long spears menacingly at us.

A rider moves forward. "What business does an Elf, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" he said. "Give me your name horsemaster and I shall give you mine." Gimli said. The rider handed his spear to another and gets off his horse. I put my hand on Gimli's shoulder. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Legolas, in a lightning fast move, points an arrow at him. "You would die before you stroke fell." The riders all point their spears closer at us. After a tense moment, I push down Legolas' arm.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." "Theoden no longer recognise friends from foe." He takes off his helmet. "Not even his own kin." The spears were withdrawn.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." "We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken three of our friend's captive."

"The Uruk's are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." He said. "But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them" Gimli said. "They would be small. Only children to your eyes, and there was a woman, tall with black hair." Before he could speak he looks behind us as we hear a horse moving forward. As they came beside us, someone said my name, a voice that I haven't heard in a week. "Aragorn." I turn to them as they fell off the horse and into my arms. I closed my eyes as I took in their scent, holding them close to my body. "Aerilyn." I whispered in her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

I was held of the riders as Eomer addressed Aragorn. After an almost confrontation they had asked about the Hobbits and I. But before Eomer could speak I kicked Hasufel forward, pushing my way past the other riders. As I same up beside them, I said the name of the man there. "Aragorn." He turned and i fell off the horse into his arms. I could feel as he took in a deep breath, which I did as well, taking in his scent of the forest. He pulled me closer. "Aerilyn." He whispered in my hair. I felt him move but not release me of his. "How?" he asked of Eomer. "One of my riders found her being attacked by an Orc. Her hands bound. She has an injury on her right cheek." He said. Aragorn pulled back and lifted my face up and to the side. He gently touched the edge where I knew there was a bruise forming. I hissed a little. I saw a look of anger in his eyes. "I'm fine Aragorn." I said. He moved down to kiss my forehead. "Thank you." He says to Eomer who nods.

"We piled and burned the carcases over there." He said pointing to the smoking pile in the distance. He then turns and whistles. "Arod!" A gray horse moves forward and he pulls Hasufel over as well. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He said as he puts back on his helmet and mounts his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not turn to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" We stood there looking on as they ride off.

I then feel arms going around my waist. I look down to see Gimli. "Bless you lass. You lead us a merry chase." He said stepping back. I place my hand on his helmeted head. "Thank you Gimli." Then Legolas steps forward and pulls me into his arms. He smiles as he pulls back, but his face turns dark as eyes fall to my cheek. Aragorn then pulled me back into his arms and kissed my temple then looks at my cheek again. I roll my eyes. "It is fine Aragorn. The one that found me cleaned it." I said, placing a hand on his cheek. "I will still have a look at it later, to make sure it doesn't scar." "But alas." He says and looks off to the pile. "We have more imported matters." He helps Legolas get Gimli on Arod which Legolas gets on behind him. Aragorn mounts Hasufel and hold his hand down to me. He pulls me up behind him.

"May I inquire about my weapons?" I asked once I was settled behind Aragorn. They laugh. "I found your sword and dagger after you where taken." Aragorn says. I look down to his my sword beside his. "And I found your bow and quiver, though you will need new arrows." Legolas says. I look over to see what he said was true. "Thank you. I don't know where I would be without them." After we rode in silence I had to speak up. "Do not despair. I don't think they are dead. I saw them run, but lost them when the riders came." "I said. "Rest, Aerilyn." Aragorn says as he places his hand on mine. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes for a while.

We finally reach the pile. After dismounting Gimli started shifting through the smoldering pile and pulled out a charred belt and dagger sheath. "It's one of their wee belts." He says. Legolas bows his head and closes his eyes. "Hiro hyn hedh...ab wanath..." I look up just as Aragorn kicks a helmet and yells. "AAARRGGHH!" he falls to his knees. I move forward to stand behind him. "We failed them." Gimli said. Aragorn looks to the side as some tracks catches his attentions. A Hobbit lay here, and the other, and you." "They crawled." He says. We moves forward a little then hold up a broken length of thick rope. "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle..." We break into a run and then stop. "Into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn finishes. "Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli said. Before we entered the forest, Aragorn handed over my sword and dagger, while Legolas gave my quiver and bow. "That's better, now I don't feel so bear."

After entering the forest, Gimli fingers a dark stain on a leaf and brings it to his mouth then spits. "Ptui! Orc blood." "These are strange tracks." Aragorn says looking down. "The air is so close in here." Gimli says as I look around us. "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory...and anger." Legolas says as a groan reverberates through the forest and Gimli raises his axe. "The trees are talking to each other!" "Gimli." I whisper. "Huh!" "Lower your axe." I said. "Oh!" he says as he slowly lowers it. "They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." "Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consisting of squirrel droppings?" "Who knows Gimli." I said looking and around us again feeling something was close. "Aragorn, nad no ennas!" "Man cenich?" "The White Wizard approaches." "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn wraps his hand around the hilt of his sword. I do the same as Gimli tightens his hold on his axe, and Legolas notches an arrow. "We must be quick." With a yell the four of us swing round to attack.

Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow are deflected. Aragorn and I drop our swords as they become too hot in our grasp. We shield our eyes from the bright light emanating from the White Wizard. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." "Where are they?" "They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" They said. "Who are you? Show yourself?" Aragorn says. The bright light dims, revealing Gandalf, all dressed in white. The four of us astounded.

"It cannot be." Aragorn says. "Forgive me!" Legolas and Gimli bow. I stood there in shock. "I mistook you for Saruman." "I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." "You fell." "Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth." "Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side.""Darkness took me. And I strayed out of though and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." "Gandalf!" Aragorn says. "Gandalf? Yes...That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." "Gandalf!' Gimli said. With a twinkle in his eyes. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tides."

That was when I came out of my shock. "Gandalf." I said and ran forward to throw myself at him. He gave a chuckle and pulled me close. I moved back and held my left cheek in his hand. I took his hand and looks up into his grey eyes. "I've missed you Gandalf." He smiled and looked at the other. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf says as he leads us the way out of the forest. "Edoras? That is no short distance!" "We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." "Yes, and will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here is this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested." Once more the angry groans of the trees reverberate through the forest. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest." "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great poer has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of a small stone that start the avalanche in the mountain." "Then Gandalf, why didn't I come to Fangorn with them." I ask of him. "That is because you have a different path then of the Hobbits." A few minute later. "In one thing you have not change, my friend." Aragorn says. "Huh?" "You still speak in riddles." I say. We share a laugh.

Outside the forest, Gandalf whistle piercingly. Soon an answering neigh is heard and a white horse appears from the plains answering his call. "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas says in awe as the horse stops in front of Gandalf. "Shadowfax. He's lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

Night has fallen and we had stopped for to make camp. After I got off the horse, Aragorn pulled me over to where Legolas was starting a fire. "We must get that cheek looked at." He said, making me sit down. He cleaned it as best as he could with what we had. "It's better than it was. But it will still leave a faint scar." He said putting gauze over the wound. He sat down beside me. "Rest, I'm sure you have not slept for a while." I lied down. "Aragorn, I must ask. Did you find my ring?" I asked looking up at him. He reached to behind his neck to remove my pendant; I see that my ring was hanging there beside it. He took it off and handed back to me. "Thank you Aragorn." I said as I put the ring back on my thumb. He moves down to kiss my lips softly. "Get some sleep." He says. I close my eyes. But i couldn't fall asleep. I feel Aragorn get up and leave my side. Then I hear Gandalf.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever grows at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Numenor still lives. "Then he turns to whisper but I can hear still hear them. "Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved; it's an old device of Saruman's. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all this cunning we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dream. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest." "Do not regret you decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." "He's not alone. Sam went with him." "Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good." After listening to them I finally fall asleep, feeling warms arms wrap around me as i think about Frodo and Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The next morning I woke to the rocking of a moving horse. I opened my eyes to see that we were moving. "Well, hello sleeping beauty." I hear behind me. I turn to see Aragorn behind me on the horse. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked him. "You need as much rest as you can get." He says and looks up as we crest a hill. I look as well. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, king of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf says. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

As we pass the entrance to Edoras, a flag floats down to land beside us. Edoras is silent and somber. Everyone was dressed in black and staring at us. I looked up at the hall and see a lady in white standing on the steps, than I look away. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli says. I look back up to the hall again but the lady was gone. We climb up the stairs to the hall and are met by guards.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." Gandalf nods and signals us to surrender our weapons. I hand over my sword and dagger, Aragorn follows after me. Legolas gives a little twirl to his knives before handing them over to a guard. Gimli hands over his axe reluctantly. Hama gestures to Gandalf. "You staff." "Hmm?" he glances at his staff. "Oh. You would not part and old men from his walking stick?" he looks innocently at Hama. Hama hesitates for a second and then gestures that we follow him into the hall. Gandalf give Aragorn a tiny wink and enters the hall, leaning on my arm. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Théoden king." Gandalf says as we approach Théoden. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli pull back and survey the hall and hostile occupants. I pull back from Gandalf to stand just behind him.

"Why should I...Welcome you, Gandalf...Stormcrow?" The king looks to Grima for affirmation. "A just question, my liege." Grima says as he walks towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to brandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Raises his staff against Grima. "His staff!" Backing away from Gandalf. "I told you to take his staff!" He says addressing the guards. I hear the others fighting off the guards behind me.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf says as he approaches Théoden. Grima tries to crawl away but Gimli stops him. "I would stay still, it I were you." "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gestures with his hands. Menacingly Théoden laughs making Gandalf open his eyes in surprise. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf throws back his grey cloak, exuding blinding white light; Théoden is thrown back against his seat. "Argh!" Gandalf points his staff at Théoden. "I will draw you out, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

The lady from earlier rushes in seeing the king threatened, but i stop her and hold her back."Wait" I say. "If I go...Théoden dies." He says in Saruman's voice. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" "Rohan's mine!" "Be gone!" Gandalf smites Théoden as he lunges at him. Théoden is thrown back into his chair. Théoden then lets out a moan and slumps forward in his chair. The lady run forward as the king falls. Théoden's head rises again and his face begins to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition returns to his eyes. He turns to look closely to the lady. "I know your face...Eowyn...Eowyn" he says as she weeps in joy.

"Gandalf." Théoden said. "Breathe the free air again, my friend." The hall is shown to be filled with light. As everyone marvels at the rejuvenation of the king. Standing up and looking around him. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He looks down at his trembling hands. "You fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped your sword." Hama runs up with his sword. Théoden reaches for it with trembling hands. He wraps his fingers around it slowly and then draws it. Suddenly, Théoden gaze turns to Grima. Grima is then thrown out of the hall and down the stairs.

"Argh! I've only ever served you, my lord!" he says beseechingly to Théoden. Advancing towards him, holding his sword firmly in his hand. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" "Send me not from your side." Théoden raises his sword to kill Grima, but is stopped by Aragorn. "No, my lord! No my lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." I hold my hand out to help Grima up, but he just spits on it, scrambles to his feet and pushes through the crowd. "Get out of my way!" "Hail, Théoden King!" Hama shouts. The crowd kneels in homage before Théoden. Aragorn and I kneel also. I see Grima ride out of Edoras. As Théoden turns to go back into the hall, he looks up. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" He said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Later in the hall, I was sitting between the two children that we found outside. Eowyn was off to the side. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." "Where's mama?" Freda asks. I put a hand on her back. "Shh..." I said and kiss the top of her head before getting up. I move over to stand by Aragorn as we address Théoden on what to do next.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf says. "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn said. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us I know what it is that you want from me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." "Open war is upon you. Whether you rick it or not." Aragorn says. "When last I look, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden says to Aragorn. "Than what is the king's decision?" Gandalf says.

I find myself now follow Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli towards the stables. "Helm's Deep." "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli said. "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn says. "There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defence have to hold." "They will hold." Aragorn says. Gandalf turns to Shadowfax. "The Grey Pilgrim...that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." Aragorn opens the stall door. "Go." Legolas and I jump as Gandalf rides out of the stables.

After Gandalf left, I was helping Aragorn get Hasufel ready when we heard a horse snorting and rearing. We walked over. "Ho" One of the stablemen says as the horse rears again. "That horse is half mad, my lord, my lady. There's nothing you can do. Leave him." The other said to us. Aragorn walks towards the horse saying Elvish words to it. "Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon." The horse calms down a bit, but is still snorting. Aragorn touches its neck and releases one of the ropes. I move over to stand beside Aragorn. "Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe?" I say patting his nose. "His name is Brego. He was my cousin horse." Eowyn say as she steps over. "Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic." Eowyn stands there watching us. "Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?" I said looking into his eyes. "I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in Rangers from the North. You two speak as one of their own." "I was raised in Rivendell...for a time. Aerilyn learned it from Gandalf. Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war." He leaves me with Eowyn. I turn to Eowyn as she takes over the saddle from the stableman. "Lady Eowyn." I said. She turned to look at me. "Yes?" "I was wondering if there was a horse free that I could ride. I would like very much relive Aragorn of sharing a horse." "Umm, yes follow me." I followed her to a stall with a beautiful black horse with a white star shape burst on its forehead. "This is Gilroch. She has no master. You are welcome to use her for as long as your want." She said and walked off. I got the horse ready and then was off to find Aragorn.

I was riding beside Aragorn as the Rohirrim refugees were heading towards Helm's Deep. Gimli was on Arod chatting with Eowyn ahead of us. "It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And it fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Eowyn smiles and looks back at Aragorn. He gestures and whispers. "It's the beards..." She turns back to Gimli. "You should not encourage her." I whispered, watching Eowyn laugh. Aragorn moved closer and took my hand. I turned to look at him. "My heart will only belong to you, don't ever doubt that." He said as he brought my hand up to kiss the back of it. I smiled and he didn't let go of my hand as Théoden rode up beside us.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief." Eowyn laughs as she brushes Gimli off and looks back at Aragorn with the sun behind her and the wind in her hair. "Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her as a father." Aragorn squeezes my hand as Eowyn's smile disappears.

Later that night I was sitting beside Aragorn as he was removing the bandage from my cheek. He looked at it closely. "I think you can go without it covered. It has healed well. Hardly a scar." He said as he kissed it. "That's good." I said as I gingerly touched it. Eowyn then comes over with a pot and plates handing out food. She comes over to Aragorn and presents one to him. He takes it with a nod, and puts some strange white meat on his spoon and swallows it, looking up at Eowyn who looks a bit disappointed and waits eagerly. Aragorn nods. "Hmmm...It's good." He says. I try to hide my laugh behind my hands. "Really?" Eowyn turns around and leave. Aragorn tries to pour the stew-soup on the ground, but Eowyn returns before he can do so.

"My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken." Eowyn says. "King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." Aragorn says. "Then you must be at least 60." I look at Aragorn to see he looks embarrassed. "Seventy? You can't be 80?" "Eighty-seven." Aragorn says. Eowyn was astonished but then realized the truth. "You are one of the Dunedain. A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race has passed into legend." She said. "There are few of us left. That including Aerilyn here. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." He said as she chanced a glance at me. "I'm sorry. Please eat!" She said and left. Aragorn was going to continue eating but I took the bowl from him. He looked up as I poured the soup by the fire. "I'll be right back." I said and kissed his forehead. I moved off towards the carriages to find two guards. "Can you show me where the food is kept." I asked one of them. He took me to the back of the carriage where there were baskets of food in them. "May I ask what it's for my lady?" "Just for my companions." I said. I took one of the empty bowls and filled it with barriers and some bread for Legolas. Then took another bowl and put some bread, berries and vegetables, and some of the better looking meat into. I turn to the guard still there. "Thank you." I say, he just nods. I walk back over to the other and up to Legolas and hand him the bowl. "Here you go Legolas." He looks at the bowl then back up to me. "Thank you Aerilyn." I then moved on to Gimli and show him the other bowl. He takes some bread and meat and starts to eat on them. I then move back over to Aragorn and sit beside him presenting him the bowl. I took some meat while I ate some of the barriers. After we ate, Aragorn turned to me and lifted his left arm. "You should get some rest. I feel we have a long day ahead of us." I move closer and rested my head on his shoulder as he places him arm around me. I fall asleep to his warmth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

For this Chapter Play this song when Aerilyn sings to Aragorn watch?v=9TgRZ2Y7iwk portend Aerilyn's voice is that of the first women singing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Aragorn's POV (short)

I couldn't draw my eyes away from Aerilyn but was pulled out as I hear a voice beside me. "Where is she? The women who gave you that jewel?" Eowyn asked. I smile and say nothing, thinking and remember the start of this journey. Of how much she has changed. "My lord?" she says. "She is riding right in front of us." Was all I said as my eyes are still on Aerilyn. As if she felt me watching her she turns around and smiles.

Original POV

It was about mid day when I see Aragorn run towards Théoden. "Wargs! We are under attack!" Hearing the alarm, the villagers begin to cry and panic. "Get them out of here!" Aragorn says. "All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden shouted. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste." Theoden says to Eowyn. "I can fight!" "No! You must do this...for me." She holds his gaze for a moment then turns to attend the villagers.

I see Legolas ahead shooting arrows at the Wargs. As we ride past, he runs and mounts Arod with a smooth leap. "CHARGE!" Théoden shouts. We and the Wargs riders crash head on and the battle begins. After down a few Orcs off their mounts, Gilroch gets hit by a Warg on the side, throwing me off. When I gain me feet I had to cut down the Warg. Another came from my left. I jump to the side to cut down that Warg as well. It had only felt like the battle had just begun when it was winding down. I look around to see the Rohirrim finish off the last few Wargs or Orc. Then I hear Legolas and my heart drops. "Aragorn!" I run over to him and Gimli. "Aragorn!" We come near a cliff and hear an Orc wheezing and laughing. Gimli stands over the dying Orc. "Tell us what happened and I will ease your passing." "He's...(cough)...dead(laughs evilly)...took a little tumble off the cliff." Legolas looks towards the cliff as i run over. I look down into the churning waters below then feel Legolas beside me.

Théoden then said to his men. "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." "Come." He says to us. "Come lass." Gimli says. "Go without me. I'm going to find him." I said still looking at the water. "Are you crazy. He could not have survived." Gimli said. "No!" I shouted. I placed a hand on my chest. "I know he's alive." I didn't give them a chance to question me as I ran down along the cliffs edge.

I finally found a way down to the river, when i looked up I see a horse in front of me that I recognize. "Brego." The horse looks up as I run up to it. "What are you doing out here boy?" He pulls on my sleeve I think he was telling me to follow him. We travel down the river back a ways until Brego nudges a body and turns him over. "Brego..." It says. "Aragorn." I run over and push the horse away as i kneel down beside him. He opens his eyes a little as I place a hand on his cheek. "Aerilyn." I kiss his lips. "I knew you were alive." I turn to the horse as it lies down on the other side of Aragorn. He grabs Brego's mane and pulls himself onto the horses back. After it stands I jump up behind him to help him from falling.

As we were riding towards Helm's Deep, I look up to see something that makes my heart sink for the second time that day. "Aragorn." He looks up too. We quickly make haste towards Helm's Deep. Patting Brego's on the neck. "Mae canon, Brego, mellon nîn." We ride into Helm's Deep to the amazement of all." He's alive!" After getting off Brego we hear Gimli. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of my way. I'm going to kill him!" he sees us. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" He hugs Aragorn. "Bless you laddie!" "Gimli, where is the king?" He gestures to the hall. He turns to me. "I shouldn't have doubt you lass." I smiled at him and moved to follow Aragorn only to see him stopped by Legolas. "Le albollen. You look terrible." Legolas then takes Aragorn's hand and gives him my pendant back. Aragorn looks at it and claps Legolas on the shoulder. "Hannon le." I follow Aragorn in, glad that he had my pendant back.

"A great host you say?" Théoden says. "All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn says. "How many?" Ten thousand strong at least." I said as I stood beside Aragorn. "Ten thousand?" "It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." "Let them come!" Théoden says as he walks away resolutely. We follow him down a passage behind the Deeping Wall. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." He says to Gamling. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or sit foot in the Hornburg.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orc. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields brood." "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." After I moved off to get ready I looked around at the men around the armor and find Eothien standing there with a sword. I walk over to him. "Eothien. What are you doing here." I said. "Lady Aerilyn. The king had order it." He said. "No!" I said, taking the sword form him and the helmet off. "You are too young for this. I don't know what I would do if I had to go to your mother and tell her you had died. Go back to the caves. If the guards give you a hard time, tell them that Lady Aerilyn told you're to stay in the cave and that I would talk it over with the king. Go; be with your mother and sister. They need you more." I said. "Yes my lady." He said turning to head to the caves. I watch him leave then felt a hand on my hip. I looked up to see Aragorn. "I heard everything. It was a good thing you did." He said. "He shouldn't have to fight. None of these young boys should. They should be enjoying their lives." I said. "There will be a time when the young ones can do just that. When this is all over." He said. I turn in him arms as his arms go around my waist. "I wish you would go to the caves as well." He said I was going to speak when he continued. "But, I know you won't go, no matter how much I ask." He gives me a quick kiss. "You catch on quickly." I say as I place my hand on my pendant. It didn't glow as much as it did before this journey. Aragorn then moves over to pick up a battered sword, looks at it then tosses in back. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These aren't soldiers." He says. "Most have seen too many winters." Gimli says. "Or too few... Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." He says then turns to Aragorn. *"Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig!" *"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." *"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" "Then I shall die as one them!" He pauses and then walks away. I move to go after him, and Legolas was going to follow but Gimli stops him.

I followed him till I stopped in front of him. I looked around to find a door beside us. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a room with small beds. "Rest for a few minutes Aragorn. We need you focused for this battle." I say as I pull him over to the closest bed and sit down at the head of it. I pull him down to place his head on my lap as he lies out on the bed. He looks up at me. "I'll wake you before the battle starts. Rest!" He closed his eyes and sighs as i start to play with his hair, humming a song. "What is that song you're humming?" He asks in a whisper. "Something my mother used to sing to me when I was young." "Sing it." He whisper, his eyes still closed. I look down at him and softly start to sing the words.

"Goodnight my angel.

Time to close your eyes.

And save those questions for another time.

I think I know what you're been asking me.

I think you know what I've been trying to say.

I promised I would never leave you.

And you should always know,

I never will be far away.

Goodnight my angel now it's time to sleep.

And still so many things I want to say.

Remember all the songs you sang to me.

When we went sailing on a emerald bay.

And like a boat out on the ocean.

I'm rocking you to sleep.

The water is dark and deep inside this mother's heart. You'll always be a part of me.

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream.

And dream how wonderful your life will be.

Someday a child may cry and

If you sing this lullaby. Then in your heart there will always be a part of me.

I finish on a whisper. I opened my eyes and looks down at him. He had a smile on his face. I could tell he was asleep, and I smiled playing with his hair again. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. It opened and a soldier walked in. "My lady. The others are looking for you both. Someone told me they seen you both enter here." "Alright, Thank you, we will be there shortly." He nods and bows before leaving the room. I move down closer to Aragorn and kiss his forehead. "Aragorn, it is time." I whisper. He opens his eyes and looks up into mine before he sits up. He turns to me and gives me a hard kiss. It was more passionate then any of the other ones he gave me since we left Rivendell. "Thank you Aerilyn, I need that." He says as he stands up. He pulls me up and out of the room. When we were in the armour Aragorn helped me dawn my gear when his sword was handed to him as he reaches for it. He nods and accepts the sword from Legolas.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was in despair." Legolas says. *"Ú-moe edaved, Legolas." They smile as they clap one another on the shoulder. We look up to Gimli as he walks up to us, struggling with his chain mail. "We had time, I'd get this adjusted." He drops the bundle and the chain mail lands with its length right to the floor. "It's a little tight across the chest." We had to bite back a smile. Just then a horn sounds in the background. "That is not Orc horn." Legolas says as we run out to the battlement. An army of Lothlorien Elves march up the Causeway into Hornburg. They are led by Haldir. The Rohirrim soldiers look upon them in wonderment and delight as they pass. "How is this possible?" Théoden says. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." He sees us run down the steps and smiles. "We come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn bows. *"Mae govannen, Haldir." He grabs Haldir in a huge embrace. Initially stunned, Haldir hugs him back lightly. "You are most welcome!" I step forward and hug him as well and place a kiss on his cheek. I step back to see a blush on his cheeks. "It is good to see you are well Lady Aerilyn." "You as well Haldir." Legolas and Haldir clasp each other on the shoulder. He then turns back to Théoden. "We are proud to fight alongside men once again."

* * *

><p>Elvish Translation They will be marked with a *<p>

1. And they should be...three hundred against ten thousand!

2. They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.

3. Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!

4. There is nothing to forgive, Legolas

5. Welcome, Haldir


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was standing on the Deeping Wall beside Gimli and Legolas waiting for the coming Uruk-hai. "You could have picked a better spot." Gimli grumbled, struggling to see over. We smirk. Funny how he can make us laugh at a time like this. Aragorn approaches and stands beside us. He hands me a buddle. "What's this?" I unwrap it to find arrows. "Galadhrim arrows." "They are from Haldir." "Then I have to thank him after this." Aragorn puts the arrows in my quiver. "Well lad whatever luck you live by, let's hopes it last the night." Thunder sounded and lightening flashed, revealing the sea of approaching Uruk-hai. "Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas says. "Let us hope they last the night." Gimli says. Aragorn give me a kiss. "Please be careful." "You as well." Then it starts to rain.

*"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" Gimli starts to jumping and straining to see. "What happening out there?" "Shall we describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box." Gimli laughs good-naturally. After one of the older men loses his grip and releases his arrow, killing and Uruk-hai, it begins.

*"Tangado a chadad!" Aragorn orders. The Elves notch their arrows and aim. *"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." Legolas says. *"Leithio i philinn!" Arrows rain down on the Uruk-hai below, killing many. "Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked. More arrows are released from Théoden men. But the Uruk-hai army keep advancing. Aragorn turns to the Elves waiting on the ground behind the Deeping Wall. *"Ribed bant!" "Send them to me! C'mon!" Gimli says impatient. "Ladders!" Aragorn says. "Good!" "Swords! Swords!" The Elves and I drew our blades in preparation for combat. Then they are on the walls. I had somehow had moved away from Gimli and Legolas. Before I could look around for Aragorn there was a loud explosion behind me. I see Legolas get up after being thrown back. I run over to him. "Aragorn!" I shout. Legolas stops me from going further. "Get back to the keep." I look up at him. "Legolas?" "Get back to the keep." He yelled at me. I listen to him and fight my way back to the keep. When I make it inside, I was the only one there. I moved over to the table in the middle and sit down on it as i cradle my hand to my chest.

A few minutes later I see everyone entering the keep. When Aragorn sees me he runs over. "I thought..." He said holding my face in his hands. "After the explosion, Legolas told me to run back to the keep. So I listened." He noticed my hand. He takes it and pries it open. "It's not deep." He kissed the back of it. "I'm glad to know your safe." "I am as well." He looks at me his face turning sad. "Haldir fell." He whispered. Tears fell from my eyes."

We turn to Théoden as he speaks. "The fortress is taken. It is over." Aragorn walks over. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it! Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? Is there no other way?" There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai is too many." Gamling said. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance."

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" After a pause. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." A light of determination shines in his eyes. "For death and glory." For Rohan. For your people." "The sun is rising." I said. Aragorn looks up at the window I was looking at, to see a faint light streaming through.

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" "Yes!" Gimli runs up the steps to the horn. Théoden put his hard on Aragorn's shoulder "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" We all mount our horses.

"Forth Earlingas!" Theoden leads the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-hai as we go. Without pause we storm out of the gate and down the Causeway, right into the column of waiting Uruk-hai. In the midst of battle, Aragorn and I look to the east and see a white rider against the rising sun.

"Gandalf." We both say. We see another rider coming up from behind him. "Rohirrim!" "Eomer." Théoden says. "To the king!" The Rohirrim and the White Rider charge down the slope. Half the Uruk-hai turns to face the new challenge bearing their spears down towards the riders. As the riders draw closer, the sun rises behind them, momentarily blinding the Uruk-hai who raises the hand to shield their eyes. The riders crash right into the Uruk-hai and engage them in battle.

The remaining Uruk-hai at Helm's Deep tried to escape the wrath of the Rohirrim and flee into a strange forest. "Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" We watch as the trees of Fangorn, who have come to our rescue, take care of the Uruk-hai. Now that the battle was over, I let out a sigh, glad that I made it through the night. I look up to see Aragorn riding up to me with a smile. I give him one of my own. Pleased.

* * *

><p>Elvish Translation<p>

*Show them no mercy! for you shall recieve none!

*Hold!

*Prepare to fire!

*Their armor is weak at he neck and beneath the arms.

*Release the arrows!

*Full volley!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

We were currently riding through the forest after the win at Helm's Deep. I was on Haseful riding beside Aragorn with Brego. As we where drawing closer to Isengard we could hear laughter.

"Let me guess." I said to Aragorn with a smile. He smiled back as we drew closer. As we cleared the trees my smile grew.

"Ahaha!" Pippin says as he saluted us with his mug. Merry then stands up.

"Welcome, my lords...and lady to Isengard." He said.

"You young rascals. A merry hunt you're let us on and now we find you feasting...and smoking." Gimli said.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted port is particularly good." Pippin said with a slur.

"Salted pork..." Gimli said wishfully.

"Hobbits!" Gandalf said with a shack of his head.

"We are under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry said.

After getting the hobbits on the horses we continued on toward the tower. Only to be greeted by the giant Ent. "Hooon, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a wizard to manage here locked in his tower."

Aragorn looked up at the tower. "Show yourself." He said in a whisper. "Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf said.

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli said. "No, we need him alive. We need him to talk."

Just then we hear a voice from above. "You have fought many wars and slain many men Theoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" Saruman said as he stepped out to the edge at the very top of the tower.

"We shall have peace..., we shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lat dead against the gates of the Hornburg...are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows...we shall have peace!" Theoden said.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess... they key of the Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" Saruman says.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousand more are not at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." He held out the palantir. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will some soon." Gandalf moves his horse forward a few steps. "You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King." Aragorn moved his horse to block me from Saruman's view. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him... those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli said.

Legolas started to reach for an arrow. "No! Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!" Gandalf said. "Save you pity can your mercy. I have no use for it!" He directs a bolt of fire at Gandalf which he survives with no ill effects.

"Saruman... your staff is broken!" Saruman's staff burst asunder! We then see Grima Wormtongue appear behind Saruman.

"Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." Theoden said. Grima moved to start going down. "A man of Rohan! What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Theoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

Theoden tells Grima again to come down and to be free of him. Saruman turns and slaps Grima to the ground. "Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Before he could finish Grima had risen up behind him and attacked him with the knife, stabbing him twice in the back. Legolas aims an arrow at Grima who falls shot in the heart. Saruman falls from the tower and is impaled on a great wheel below. I look away not wanting to see.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stand free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

This chapter is rated, first time doing a rated scene so don't know if it's any good.

Chapter 15

It took us two days of hard riding to make it back to Edoras. I was happy to see the place. It means I can have a clean bath, a change of cloth and a bed to sleep on.

As we rode into the city, I looked up to see Eowyn standing on the parapet. We stopped at the foot of the Golden Hall. I was about to dismount when Aragorn was at my side. He helped me down, though I didn't need it. "Thank you though I didn't need it." I said to him. He just smiled. "We need to get this looked at." As he grabbed my left hand, I followed him into the Hall where he asked a servant for some water. When they where back he started cleaning around it. "It's not as bad as I thought. It will not need stitches." He said. He finished cleaning around it then rewrapped it as the King and everyone entered the hall.

I stood up and walked over to Eowyn. "Lady Eowyn. Could you possible help me?" I asked. "Of course." "I wish to bath, and that maybe I could borrow one of your dresses." She smiled. "Of course. If you will follow me." She took me down some halls after talking to a servant and entered a chamber. "These are my chambers. You will not be disturbed here." A few minutes later the servant came in with a tub and buckets of hot water. I stripped out of my ranger cloth and stepped into the warm water. Eowyn was about to leave but I told her that she could stay. We talked for the most part, mostly of her asking of my adventures as a ranger. But the one question that caught me off guard was. "Do you love Aragorn?" I looked at her and smiled gently. "With everything in my being. We are some of the last of our people, me being the last known women to still be alive with full Dunedain blood." "I wish I had what you have." She said wishfully. "Your day will come. Don't give up hope." I said as I stood up. I started drying as she picked a dress for me. "This is one of my old dresses. Should fit you, and you may have it if you need it in the future." "Thank you." "My uncle is holding a celebration for our victory." I smiled at her sadly as we git ready for the party.

I stood beside Aragorn goblet in my hand, watching Eowyn offer Theoden his goblet. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail to the victorious dead!" "Hail!" I watch as Aragorn hesitate before he drinks. I take a sip and move away as the party starts.

I move over to where I see Legolas and Gimli with Eomer. "So... it's a drinking game?" I hear Legolas say. "Last one standing wins heh heh heh!" Gimli says as he drinks from his tankard in one go. I move away knowing the elf is win. I started walking over to Gandalf, as I was, I look up to see Eowyn offer Aragorn a goblet which he takes a sip from then hands back to her before walking away. I turn around to see Merry and Pippin singing and dancing on top of the table.

Not seconds later I feel someone walk up behind me, knowing who it is. "No news of Frodo?" he asks Gandalf as he places a arm around my waist. "No word, nothing" "We have time. Everyday Frodo moves closer to Mordor." Gandalf turns to us. "Do we know that?" "What does your heart tell you?" I said. "That he is alive. Yes... yes he's alive." He said. He turned to look at me with a knowing look in his eyes. "Now, why don't we hear a song from the lovely lady?" "What? I can't sing." I said, giving him a look to shut up. "Not what I remember from when you were younger." "Yes, but that was when I was young." I said trying to defend myself. Then I hear around the room every chanting for me to sing, and then Aragorn pull me over to the front of the room. "Come on sing." He said with a smile. "For me." "You better pay me back for this." I said to him. I took a deep breath and started with closed eyes.

Land of bear and land of eagle  
>Land that gave us birth and blessing<br>Land that called us ever homewards  
>We will go home across the mountains<br>We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<br>We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<p>

Land of freedom land of heroes  
>Land that gave us hope and memories<br>Hear our singing hear our longing  
>We will go home across the mountains<br>We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<br>We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<p>

Land of sun and land of moonlight  
>Land that gave us joy and sorrow<br>Land that gave us love and laughter  
>We will go home across the mountains<br>We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<br>We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<p>

When the land is there before us  
>We have gone home across the mountains<br>We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<p>

After the song, I look up and see everyone with fore long looks in their eyes. I turn to Aragorn and see unshed tears in his eyes, taking the song to heart. I walked over to him and kissed his check."I think I'm going to turn in early." I said. I gave him a hinting look saying that I wanted him to follow after. He nodded and gave me a smirk. I turned and bid the King a go night before heading down the hall to the room I was staying. I waited outside my room for I knew Aragorn didn't know which room I was in. A few minutes later I see him walking towards me. When he got close enough I pulled him into the room, closing the door behind us and locking it as he pushed me against it, attacking my lips.

Rate scene

I pulled Aragorn closer to me deepening the kiss. He started pulling my dress up till he could place his hand on my bear waist. I undid his belt so I could take off his shirts. After they were removed he swung me up and moves to place me on the bed. Before he follows, he bends down to take off his boots. He joined me on the bed, holding my face as he went back to kissing me. One of his hand moved down to slid my dress up to be around my waist. He then sat up, pulling me with him so he could remove the ties of the dress. Slowly Aragorn move the dress up and slipped it off down my arms. He started kissing my lips again as I fell back on the bed. His hand moved down to be placed in the valley of my breasts; I knew he could feel my heart racing. He pulled back from my lips to look down into my eyes. I could see the lust in his eyes.

Aragorn start placing gentle, tender kisses on my neck. I moved my head back to allow him more room. He then moved on to my collarbone taking nips at the skin there. I was so focused on what he was doing to my body that I didn't know he was moving again; in till I let out a gasp as he took a nip at my right nipple, which his mouth now suckled. I treaded my hands in Aragorn's hair as I moaned. I then let out I loud groan as he left my body. I opened my eyes to see him stand up as he was taking his leggings off. I let out a long moan as he joined me again, this time between my legs. He went back to kissing my breast but started moving down, kissing around my stomach. He stopped at the patch of hair before he started kissing down my thigh. Getting closer to my core, I let out a loud gasp as he placed a gentle kiss against my womanhood. He spread my fold with his hands to kiss me better. I was writhing as he continued to please me in till I came.

As I was getting my breath back, Aragorn moved up so he was lying over my again. I put my hands on his face to pull him down for a kiss. As Aragorn was feeling my sides I could feel him start to enter me. I let out a gasp at the little bit of pain there was, but later held back a louder one when he was completely in. He stop kissing me to let me breath and get use to him, after a few minutes I gave him a nod that it was alright to move. It still hurt as he starting slow, thrusting back in, but it slowly getting better, when it turned into pleasure. I tossed my head back as I let out little gasps and moans as Aragorn picked up the pace, his low grunts as he looked down at me. "Oh... Aragorn." I whispered as I pulled him down into a kiss. "Faster... harder" I whispered on his lips, which he obliged. My moans got louder, gasping his name. "Aerilyn." He whispered into my neck as I started to feel myself clench him. After a few more thrusts, we came together, moaning each other's names.

Aragorn was able to move up so he was not putting his weight on me. He looked down at me and gently moved out of me and rolls to his side beside me. I could feel him watching me as I tried to get my breath back. I turn my head to look up at him and smiled. I placed my hand on his check as I told him the thing I've wanted to tell him for a while now. "I... I love you Aragorn." I said. He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you too Aerilyn." He whispered. "Get some sleep, for I must leave you. Though I do not wish it. I will see you in the morning." "Alright, goodnight Aragorn." "Goodnight, melamin (my love)." He said as he moved down to place a passionate kiss on my lips before he stood up to dawn his cloth back on. As he was leaving the room, he looked back to see me curling up under the sheets.

Aragorn P.O.V

After leaving Aerilyn in her room, I moved down the hall then stepped outside. I started filling my pipe and see Legolas looking off into the distance. I move my way over to him. "You seem happier, why is that?" "Me and Aerilyn..." I stopped with a smile. "Need not say more friend." He said, turning back to the east. "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice." He glances at me. "The eye of the enemy is moving." A few minute later he turns to me. "He is here!" We both turn and run into the Hall. When we burst into the room we see Pippin on the floor with the Palantir in his hands. I rush forward and take the Palantir from Pippin and struggle briefly with it and drop it on the floor. As it rolls away Gandalf gets up and throws a blanket over it. Legolas comes to my side and helps me up. We turn to see Gandalf with Pippin. "Look at me." "Gandalf, forgive me!" Pippin then closes his eyes again. "Look at me! What did you see?" "A tree, there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning." My eyes widen at the mention of Minas Tirith. "Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" "I saw... I saw him! I could hear his voice in my head." "And what did you tell him? Speak!" "He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!" Pippin said. "What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Pippin just looks at Gandalf's face.

I look up to see Aerilyn in the door with only a robe on, she looked at me with worried eyes. After everyone got settle again for the night, I moved over to her and walked her to her room. After entering her room, I knew she probably didn't want to be alone after hearing what we did. "Aragorn, our city..." she said as she looked up at me. I pulled her close. "Let us sleep this off. We will discuss this tomorrow morning." I moved her over to the bed, where I made her sit; I started removing my boots and my shirt. I moved my hands, telling her to move over on the bed so I can slid in. After we were placed under the sheet, she curled into my chest to get what restless sleep we could get this night.

Original P.O.V

The next morning I woke to see Aragorn pulling his boots on. I looked over when he heard me sit up. "You must get dressed. Gandalf wishes to see us all in the Hall." He said as he got up and moved over to the wardrobe and grabbed one of the white dresses Eowyn gave me. I stood up with the blanket as he walked back over to me. I smiled at him as I made the blanked drop to my feet and lifted my arms over my head. He stopped and looked at my body from head to toes before pulling the dress down my arms then letting it fall over my body. I turned so he can help tie that back. When he was finished, I turned back to face him and placed a hand on his check, and brought him down for a small kiss. I moved back and back over to the wardrobe to find my boots where there clean. I pulled them on and tied them before looking up at Aragorn. "What?" he just shook his head with a smile before moving over to the door. I beat him to the door and held my hand up to him. I peeked out and see if anyone was in the hall. When I say now one, I opened the door fully and pulled him out. We walked into the main Hall to see everyone there. They didn't seem surprise to see us together.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith." I move a little close to Aragorn as he says this.

"His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy on thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil had come forth." He nods at Aragorn. "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden said. "I will go!" Aragorn said. "No! Gandalf said as he turned to us. "They must be warned!" I said, taking hold of Aragorn arm. "They will be." He moves closer to us. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." He then turns from us. "Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone." He says as he turns to Pippin.

I follow Gandalf, Pippin and Merry out into the stables. "Of all the Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!" "Where are we going?" "Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Merry says to Pippin. "I don't know, I can't help it." "You never can!" "I'm sorry alright? I won't do it again." Pippin says. "Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the ring! He is going to be looking for you Pip. They have to get you out of here." Merry said. "And you? You're coming with me?" Merry walks away. "Merry?" "Come on!"

I was standing outside Shadowfax's stall as Gandalf lifts Pippin on his back. "How far is Minas Tirith?" "Three days ride as the Nazgûl flies. And you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." "Here, something for the road." Merry says, handing him a leather pouch. "The last of the Longbottom Leaf?" "I know you've run out. You smoke too much Pippin." "But, we'll see each other soon?" Merry looks across at Gandalf. "Wont wee?" Merry looks back at Pippin. "I don't know! I don't know what going to happen?" "Merry?" "Run, Shadowfax show is the meaning of haste." "Merry!" Pippin yelled one more time as they gallop off. "Merry!" I yell with Aragorn as we follow him and watch Shadowfax fading into the distance. "He's always followed me everywhere I went since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble but I was always there to get him out. Now he's done." He looks up at us. "Just like Frodo and Sam." "One thing I've learnt about Hobbit: They are a most hardy folk." Aragorn says. I smile down at Merry. "Foolhardy maybe. He's a Took." He laughts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

After we could not see Gandalf and Pippin anymore, Aragorn and I turned Merry around and take him back to the hall. "Why don't we go get something to eat?" I said to him with a hand on his shoulder. "I guess." He said. As we all settled down to eat in the Hall me an Aragorn lowly started talking.

"I'm worried about how we will find The White City." I whispered. "We won't let it fall." Aragorn said. "But what if Gandalf doesn't get the beacons lit? What then?" "Gandalf will come up with something. He always does." "I hope your right." I said looking down at the table. But I looked back up as I felt Aragorn take my hand. "Have you ever seen the White City?" he asked me. "No never. I did not dare go near Gondor." I took my hand up and placed a kiss on my knuckles before giving my hand a squeeze. "After we finish eating, why don't we go spar, to past the time?" he asked. "I would like that."

After we ate, I found myself in front of Aragorn in the training ring, with Theoden, Eomer, and their soldiers watching. I could see Eowyn up on the steps of the golden hall. We both had our swords drawn, waiting to see who would move first. I know I have no chance of winning against him, but I could always try. We did not expect it, but both of us moved at once. While he swung downwards, I swung up. We held our swords together before I pulled mine back and went to slice at his head. Aragorn was able to duck in time, while bring his own blade up to my unprotected side. I was able to bring my sword around behind my head to block it and pushed his arm away with my body. As he stumbled a few steps I advanced on him. He was able to recover quickly, blocking but being pushed back. Aragorn was able to stop me from pushing him more by taking a swing at my middle, making me step back. He swung at me side again, I was able to block it again, but it was too much. He put too much force behind the swing, making my sword fly from my hands. He then place the blade at me neck with a smile. "Good spar." He said as he sheathed his sword. I smiled back as I moved over to pick up my own, placing it back in its sheath. I looked around as I hear then men that where watching start to clap at out show.

The rest of the days were spent preparing for leaving if we have too. For the rest of the day I have not seen Aragorn, for I knew he was with the King. But later that night, we met back at my room, where we shared maybe our last night for such moments.

Two days later.

I was in the main hall eating with Gimli when we hear Aragorn bursting through the doors shouting something. "The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" I jump to my feet and move over as he stops in front of Theoden. "Gondor calls for aid." Ever one was quiet, look at their king. "And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim." Theoden says. I smile and rush to my room to pack and change. After I got outside, I see Aragorn already with Hasufel ready for me. I smiled at him as I stepped up beside him. Eowyn later joined us tending to her horse as well.

We turned to her. "Do you ride with us?" Aragorn asked. "Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men." I move a blanket on the saddle to reveal a sword under it. She snatches it down back over it and looks at us. "The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle. Even to death. You have given us hope." She said, with a small smile. He turns away to mount his horse. I give you a look that she understands before looking away. I mount Hasufel and ride to catch up with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, only to hear Gimli start talking. "Horse men! I wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy." Gimli said. "You kinsmen may not need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." Legolas says. I let out a sigh, thinking of the battle we are about to enter.

* * *

><p>I can't believe this is almost over. After this is over, I will start to write one of Thorin.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

Chapter 17

I was riding behind Aragorn and Theoden as we rode into the camp. "Make way for the King! Make way, the King is here." I hear one of the soldiers shout. "My lord!" Theoden waves at this other soldier. "Hail to you sire!" "Grimbold, how many?" Theoden questioned him. "I bring 500 men from the Westfold my lord." "We have 300 more from the Fenmarch, Theoden King." "Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" "None have come my lord." I moved away from them to where the horses were tied. After being on a horse for hours it was good to stretch all my aching muscles. A soldier then approached me saying he would show me the tent I was staying in. I placed my things down and then left the tent, searching for Aragorn and the others.

I found them around a fire starting to eat. After sitting down beside Aragorn I was handed a bowl. Everyone was quiet, not wanting to talk about what might happen tomorrow. Aragorn and I decided to go get some sleep for the battle at our door steps. I was sleeping only lightly, but I could tell Aragorn was sleeping deeper then I've seen him in a while. I heard movement at the doorway of the tent. When I looked over there was a soldier there. "Miss? King Theoden wishes to see Lord Aragorn." "I will wake him." He left. I turned to Aragorn trying to shake him awake. "Aragorn you need to get up." After a couple more tries he finally opens his eyes. "What is it?" he whispers. "The King wishes to see you." I say as I sit up. Aragorn follows then stands up and left the tent. I watched him leave the tent, when it came to me. Something that Gandalf said, about us taking another road. I had a feeling that time was now. I jumped up to change back into my clothe and get my weapons on and left the tent.

I then went in search of Legolas and Gimli, to find them together. "Legolas, Gimli!" They both turned to look at me. "We must get ready, Aragorn is about to leave for the other road Gandalf mentioned. We moved on to get the horses ready, and then made our way over to the path into the mountains. "Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli says. "Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli." Aragorn says, turning to Gimli. "Hmmmm." Legolas and I walk up behind him, leading our horses. "Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas says. "You might as well accept it. We're going with you love." I said with a smile. Aragorn smiles back. All four of us mount and ride from the camp along the Dimholt road.

After a few hours of riding, with the sun up, we were moving through a barren canyon. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli says looking around. "One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to who the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas finished. I look over at Aragorn and see something that makes me smile. 'The sword of Elendil.'

We finally approach the entrance to the Paths of the Dead. We were walking, leading our horses by their reins. "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli says. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas reads the inscription above the door. I look in the door only to see something come rushing out of it. It spooks the horses, which pull on the reins and run away from us. "Brego!" Aragorn shouts, then he turns back to the door. "I do not fear death!" he said. He walks through the entrance. I soon follow, hearing Legolas follow. Then I hear Gimli behind him. "Well this is a thing unheard of. An elf will go underground, where a dwarf dare not. Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." He says as he rushes in. I smile at his comment.

Aragorn now has a torch in his hand and is leading us through the cave. "What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asks Legolas. "I see shapes of men and of horses." "Where?" "Pale banners like shreds of cloud." My eyes widen at that, and I see Aragorn with the same look. "Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned." We keep walking when we hear something under our feet. "Do not look down." I cringe at what to think is under the mist. We finally walk into an open space which contains a large building. "Who enters my domain?" We hear a voice say.

Aragorn and I turn and the King of the Dead appears before some steps in front of us. "One who will have your allegiance." "The dead do not suffer the living to pass." "You will suffer me!" The King starts to laugh menacingly, summoning his army to surround us. "The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut! Now you must die!"

"Legolas fires an arrow which passes straight through the King and clatters to the ground. I raise my sword preparing to defend, only to see Aragorn walk towards the Dead King. "I summon you to fulfill your oath!" Aragorn says. "None but the King of Gondor may command me!" He approaches Aragorn to attack him. Aragorn retaliates and blocks his sword with Anduril. "The blade was broken!" "It has been remade." Aragorn says as he catches the King by the throat and pushes him back. "Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you?" Aragorn looks at the army, walking through them. "What say you?"

"Ach! You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honour in life and they have none now in death." Gimli said. "I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." He brandished his sword at them. "What say you?" The King laughs again and the army begin to disappear. "You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?" "Stand you traitors!" Gimli shouts. After the army disappears there was a cracking sound and the walls of the building in front of us begin to collapse. Hundreds of human skulls fall down towards us. "Out!" Aragorn shouts. We climb up the thousands of skulls, to only start sliding down with them. We manage to move across them towards the exit. When we finally got out in the sunlight we look down from the high place to see ships on the river and a burning town. Aragorn sinks to his knees in despair, tears in his eyes, thinking he was too late. I kneel down beside him. Legolas places a hand on Aragorn's shoulders. Then there was a sound behind us, we look around to see the King of the Dead come out of the rocks and approach him. "We fight!"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

Chapter 18

Later that day we found ourselves standing on the banks of the river, waiting for the ships. "You may go no further." Aragorn says, with his sword resting across his chest. Someone stands up in the ship. "You will not enter Gondor." I said. "Who are you to deny us passage?" The boson said. "Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear." "Mind your aim." Legolas fits an arrow to his bow and takes aim. Just as he releases the arrow Gimli deliberately knocks the bottom bow, sending Legolas' aim off. The arrow kills a mercenary standing next to the boson. Legolas glares a Gimli, Aragorn looks across at Legolas. I turn back to look at the ships. "Oh! That's it, right, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli said in mock surprise. The mercenaries laugh. "Boarded, by you and whose army?" "This army." Aragorn says. The King of the Dead and his army emerge through Aragorn and us and attack the ships.

After that was finished with, we all entered the ships and sat down so we would not be seen. The dead army made sure that the ships still moved down the river. I took a deep sigh, closing my eyes, when I felt a hand on mine. I opened my eyes to see Aragorn looking at me. "Be safe." He said. "You too Aragorn." I moved forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. We were getting closer, I could hear the Orcs say something about being late and getting off the ship. Aragorn nods at me, as we all hop down from the ships. "There's plenty for the both of us. May the best Dwarf win!" Gimli says. We start running, charging the Orcs. The Dead stream from behind us, over the water, killing everything in their path.

We were making our way through the field, killing whatever Orc that dared cross our paths. I look up to see Eowyn being attack by this big deformed Orc. I ran over and killed him before he could finish Eowyn off. Before I can turn to her I hear Aragorn yelling for Legolas. I look up again to see him running for this Oliphaunt. I turned around and behind an Orc that tried to come up behind me. I looked around to see that the Orcs where all dead so moved my way back over to Aragorn.

In front of Aragorn stood the dead army, I looked behind me to see Gandalf walking up. "Release us" the King of the Dead said. "Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite that fact they're dead." "You gave us your word." "I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace." Aragorn says, I place a hand on his arm as we watch the King of the Dead close his eyes in relief, and the dead shimmer then disappear, as if blown away by the wind.

We enter the City and head to the House of Healing. Aragorn sits me down and quickly wraps a wound I received on my arm. "Go, there are some more hurt then I am." I said. He nods and kisses my forehead before moving over to Eowyn. I watch as he does from person to person, bringing them from the darkness of this day. When he was finished, he ushers me out of the House of Healing then up to the Citadel, to find a room for the night. After we entered the room, I jumped in the bed, letting out a deep sigh. "Aragorn, do you think I can get a bath, I you much like to get this Orc blood off me. Don't know if I can sleep this dirty." He smiled at what I said. "Of course, I'll be right back."

I closed my eyes waiting for his return, which was a few minutes later. Servants brought in a huge tub and buckets of warm water. After they left, I removed my clothe and entered the water that Aragorn had purred in. I heard movement beside me but didn't open my eyes. "Move forward." Aragorn said. I opened my eyes to look up at him, only to see him naked in front of me. I blushed even though I've seen him like this before. I moved to the front of the tubs as he stepped in behind me.

After he got settled, he pulled me back so I was rested against his chest. "This is why I asked for their biggest tub. Thought it would be better if we shared so we won't waste water." He whispered in my ear. A laughed, then reached over for the soap and cloth on the table beside us. He took the soap from me, while I dunked my head to wet my hair. Aragorn then started scrubbing this soap in my hair, getting all the dirt, mud, grim and blood out. We then quickly cleaned out bodies as the water was getting dirty fast. When we were finished, he pushed me ahead, telling me to stand. He stood out of the tub and grabbed a large towel and pick me out of the water, then placed me over by the bed. He pulled the sheets back and indicated for me to get. I crawled in while he went around the room, snuffing the candles. He soon joined me in the bed, pulling me close. "Goodnight a'maelamin." (my beloved). Aragorn whispered in my ear. "Goodnight melamin." (Beloved). I whispered.

The next morning we woke to a knock on the door. "Aragorn, everyone is waiting for you can Aerilyn in the main hall." Legolas says. "We'll be out shortly Legolas." Aragorn says, as he sites up. We hear Legolas walk back down the hall. I sit up to see Aragorn getting dressed; I walk over to the table to see that there was a dress, I pull it over my head and felt Aragorn start to tied it for me. He kissed the side of my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's almost over. All the lands will be free." He said. "Yes they will. Because you gave them hope Estel." I said turning around in his arms looking up into his eyes. He looked down at me then pulled me into a short but passionate kiss. "The others are waiting; we must not let them wait any longer." "Of course." I said. We walked out of the room and into the hall, to see Eomer, Legolas, Gandalf and Gimli all standing around, with Gimli sitting on the Stewards chair.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf started. "If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn said, standing at the foot of his throne. "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gimli breaths out a puff of smoke. "Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" "Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death." "No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn ways quietly at first. "How?" "Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather out fill strength and march on the Black Gate." Gimli coughs out smoke in surprise. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." "Not by ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Everyone was silent for a minute. "A diversion." I said, understanding his plan. "Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli says. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." "Oh, I think he will." Aragorn says with a look of confidence.

Aragorn's P.O.V

Later that evening, I walked towards the Palantir with Anduril in my hand. Uncovering the Palantir, showing the Eye, I reluctantly put my hand atop it. "Long have you hunted me. Long have I eluded you. No more." (brings up Anduril) Behold the Sword of Elendil." Sauron fights back with a flask of Aerilyn dying on her bed. I drop the Palantir in my despair, I also drop Aerilyn's necklace, it shattering into pieces.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

It took us two days to ride to the Black Gates. I never thought I would see this dreadful place in all my long years. But here I go, into a battle that I'm not sure I'll make out in one piece. I sat on my horse beside Aragorn, who was wearing his king's armor. Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Merry and Pippin riding near us. "Remember what I said back in Rivendell." I said to Aragorn. He looked over at me. "Yes. That you would see the end of this war by my side at the Black Gates." He said. We turn back to the Gate as Pippin speaks up. "Where are they?" Aragorn rides forward, while we follow him. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" There was a pause before the Black Gates begin to open, and a dark rider on a dark, armor covered horse approaches us.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." He makes a toothy grin. But Aragorn returns a mocking look back at him. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" "We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf said. "Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He pulls out a Mithril coat. I felt my heart stop. "Frodo!" Pippin said. The Mouth of Sauron tosses it to Gandalf. "Frodo!" Pippin says again. "Silence." "No!" Merry said. "Silence!" Gandalf says again to them. "The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf. He did"

Aragorn approaches him. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade." Aragorn quickly takes out his sword and cuts the Mouth of Sauron's head off. "I guess that concludes negotiations." Aragorn turned back to us. "I do not believe it. I will not." The gate starts to open up behind Aragorn, as The Eye turns its gaze to the North. "Pull back! Pull Back!" We turn back to the army. We all dismount and stand in front of the army. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brother. I see in you the same fear that would that the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" We all drew our swords as we watched Sauron's forces surround us. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf and women." Gimli said, standing between me and Legolas. "What about side by side with friends?" I looked down at Gimli. "Aye. I could do that." I look back up to see Aragorn motionless stares at the Eye, than turn to army. "For Frodo." He says with a small smile. He runs towards that Orcs, with Merry, Pippin and I right behind him, the rest of the army following behind us.

Left and right I take down Orcs all around me. I look up in time to see the Eye moving back towards the mountain, being distracted for that split second cost me dearly. For the next thing I know was excruciating pain along my back. I turned around and saw the Orc ground to finish me off, when suddenly it had an arrow through its neck. I looked to the side and Legolas give me a nod, I nod back as we both went back to fighting the Orcs around us. As I killed one Orc I hear a loud cry of horror and pain. Sauron's troops suddenly pause and look back to Mordor, and then begins running away. I look in shock as the tower of Barad-dur falls, and the Eye of Sauron disappears. A great explosion blows out from the dying Eye, and the Black Gate and the lands in between collapse and crumble, taking most of Sauron's troops with them. "Frodo! Frodo!" Merry shouts as the others take up the call. When suddenly the top of Mount Doom erupts in a great fiery explosion. I watch in horror as to think that Frodo and Sam are up there in the midst of the eruption, before darkness takes me.

Aragorn's P.O.V

After the battle was won, the surviving soldiers search around, looking for anyone that is still alive and the dead to bring back to Minas Tirith. I look around spotting Legolas and Gimli standing together, Gandalf was flying off with the Giant Eagles to rescue Frodo and Sam. I walk over to Legolas. "Have you seen Aerilyn?" I asked him. "I have. But lost sight of her after I shot a Orc about to kill her." Before I could ask him more, Eomer came running over. "Aragorn, come quickly." I followed after him with Legolas behind to a place where there was a bunch of dead Orcs, and in the middle of them. Was Aerilyn. I rushed over to her side and placed a hand on her back, only to be taken away when I see all the blood on my hand. "Legolas find Brego and bring him here. Eomer, round up the men. Get every able man that can walk and ride bring the injury and dead with them, we must make camp a little ways from here. If I don't clean and bandage this wound I could lose her." "Of course." He left and moved on to address the men of the plan. Gimli, Merry and Pippin where standing nearby watching as Legolas finally showed with Brego, and took the pack off his saddle, then handing it to me. I looked around the pack finding the cloth bandage as Legolas got to cut the back on Aerilyn's tunic off her. When I heard him gasp, I turned to look. There on her back was a wound that started at her left shoulder going all the way down to her right hip bone.

We quickly got to work on wrapping the bandage around her to stop the bleeding. After that was done, we had managed to get her on Brego in front of me. We started making our way through the dead bodies and away from the battlefield. It took about two hours till we reached the river. "We will stop here." I said back to the men. Legolas helped me get Aerilyn off and down onto the ground. I went to go wash my hands off in the river before returned to her side. After rolling her onto her side, I see that the blood had seeped through, making the whole back red with her blood. "She's losing too much blood." I said, never once so scared in my life. Legolas handed me a needle and thread. After cutting the bandage off, we quickly stitch up the wound. It was a messy job since we were in a hurry to close it, there was still some blood seeping through but not enough. Enough that she might live, but I feared that I was too late. After wrapping a new bandage around her, this time a lot tighter. I looked up at the other. "I must get her to Minas Tirith, she need Gandalf's help." "Go." Eomer said. "We can handle getting the army back to Minas Tirith. She needs your attention more." "Thank you Eomer." I said, standing to mount Brego. Legolas slowing picks up Aerilyn and passes her up to me. "Ride safe, Aragorn." Legolas says ask I turn Brego around and face my way back to Minas Tirith, with the love of my life close to dying in my arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Story line, characters and script belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Aerilyn

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

I woke up to two voices beside me, when I opened my eyes it was very blurry. I blinked a few times to clear them. All I could see was a stone ceiling above me. "Ah, it seems we can finally all breathe a sigh of relief." I heard. I slowly turn my head to see Gandalf, with Lord Elrond. "Gandalf?" I said softly. "Yes my dear." "Where am I?" I asked. "You are in Minas Tirith. What do you remember dear." He asked. I thought for a minute. "The battle and that's it. Did we win?" I asked looking to him. "We did. Frodo destroyed the Ring." I smiled at the. "And everyone else?" "They are all fine." "Good, but what happened to me?" I asked him. "You were terribly wounded. On you back by a Orc, Aragorn had to hastily stitch you up before taking you, alone back to Minas Tirith. He was most distraught." Lord Elrond said. "You've been unconscious for a week. With the infection and poison, we almost thought we had lost you for good. But when Lord Elrond came with the elves we had hope that you could be saved."

"Do you think you are able to get up and walk?" Lord Elrond asked. "I will try." I said. I slowly started to push myself up. I grimaced a little in pain, at the injury starting to pull. When I was sitting up and swung my legs over and placed them on the floor. I held my hand out and Gandalf placed it in his as he helped me stand. It hurt more to try to stand at my full height. Gandalf let go of my hand, taking a step back. "I think I'm good. What's the rush for getting me up?" I asked. "Aragorn is to be crowned King today. We need for you to be there. You will be presented to him with Lord Elrond here." "He's ... He's already being crowned?" I asked. "It would have been a few days ago, but he was so worried about you and wanted you to be there for it. But I pushed him to have it today, knowing you would wake." I smiled at Gandalf, I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm glad it is finally over." "We must get you ready." Gandalf said as he left the room. Eowyn then entered and came over to help me into a dress. After I was ready, I followed Lord Elrond out and followed him over to the other Elves. I say Legolas turn and when he saw me, he was shocked a first then smiled wide. I moved over to stand behind Lord Elrond, which handed me this flag thing on a pole. We then turned to the Keep where Aragorn and Gandalf where exiting.

Aragorn kneels in front of Gandalf who holds up the crown. "Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed." As he places it on his head. He stands up before facing the cheering crowd. He raises his hands. "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." Everyone cheers and applaud for their new king. "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta." He sings in Quenya of his forefather. I look around the flag a little to see Aragorn start to walk down the aisle. When he reaches Legolas they place a hand on the other's shoulders. "Hannon le." (Thank you.) Aragorn says to him. Legolas holds back a small smile and nods his head back behind him signalling something to Aragorn. As he steps aside Lord Elrond steps forward. And this is my time to shine.

I reveal myself to Aragorn and curtsies to him holding the banner. He looks at me in disbelief and deep love as he caresses my face. We smile at each other as he slowly pulls me into his embrace and kisses me. Over the crowds applauds you could hear me laugh in joy. I've never seen him so happy. We walk hand in hand through the crown, till we came before four Hobbit, who bow to us. "My friends. You bow to no one." He says. He kneels down and helps me down, and everyone in the courtyard does so as well. We both stand up and I let go of Aragorn's hand so I could hug Frodo and Sam. "You brave Hobbits. I missed you so." I said to them. They hugged me back gently. "After I woke and heard that you where hurt I was most worried." Frodo said. "We all were." Sam said. I smiled at them. I hugged Merry and Pippin as well. I heard Aragorn walk up behind me. "We must head into the hall. We are going to start the feast for the Fellowship and honored guests" Aragorn said as he helped me up. "Then we must be on our way my King." I smiled. He smiled at me as we walked back through the crowd and up to the main hall, with the Fellowship following other honored guest.

I sat beside Aragorn through the feast I didn't realize how hungry I was, but had to eat slow since I haven't eating in a week. After the feast was the party. Everyone was dancing, drinking, singing and laughing. I stood on the side knowing I could not dance because of my back. I say Aragorn walk up to me after he was able to walk away from some Lords. He placed his arms around my waist. I'm so glad you're alright. I was scared I lost you." He said, kissing my forehead. I snort unlady like. "You can't get rid of me that easy Aragorn." I said. "Do you wish to leave? You still need your rest." He asked me. "I think I do, my back is starting to hurt a little." I said. "But you can't leave like this." I said. "They will not notice. And I'm sure Gandalf and cover for us." I smiled at him. He walked us out of the hall and down a long hallway, one that I did not come from. This must be the royal's wing. I thought was concluded as we entered the room of the King. After placing the bolt, we slowly got ready for bed. After lying in bed for a time we started talking. "We should be wed in a few days." He said. "A few days. That does not give me much time to prepare a wedding." I said. "The sooner we are wed, the sooner you will be my queen." He said kissing my head. I thought for a minute. "That does sound good." I said, bury my face into his chest as sleep finally took me.


End file.
